The Doomed Wedding
by Anonymous Artist 101
Summary: This is the sequel to my story The New Girl, so if you haven't read that then you will not get this story at all. Kendall and Casey are coming closer to their wedding date and they both couldn't be happier. But will a surprise visitor change all of that? Will they still get married or is the wedding doomed? KendallXOC
1. Prologue and Surprise Guest

**Guess what? The sequel to my story The New Girl is finally out! I'm sorry I haven't posted this when I promised it would be quick but I got caught up doing other things. I hope you'll forgive me and I hope you'll like the sequel as much as you did the original story. But before I get I started, I need ****HELP****! That was to get your attention I've been thinking of possibly rewriting The New Girl, but I'm not entirely sure. So it would help a lot if you could leave a review telling me if I should or shouldn't, but if I did it would take time rewriting it which would mean no sequel for a while. So let me know. Anyway, merry early Christmas and I hope you all like my gift to you!**

**Ages**

**Kendall: 23**

**James: 23**

**Logan: 22**

**Carlos: 22**

**Casey: 21**

**Katie: 16**

* * *

**The Doomed Wedding?**

**Chapter 1**

_**4 months ago…**_

_It was a warm summer's day and Kendall was ecstatic. Today he was taking Casey to dinner, then a walk on the beach and then he would propose to her at sunset. Of course his mom and Kellie helped him with this plan but he still thought it couldn't fail. Well even if it was the worst plan ever he still think she would say yes since they both loved each other and expressed that every day. He was wearing a dark blue button down and beige trousers, carrying a bouquet of red roses and pink tulips._

_He finally got to her door and knocked, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't wait for later tonight, it was going to be perfect, he knew it. The thing he didn't know though was when he became such a girl, he thought but then quickly shook his head. He heard movement behind the door and then it opened, he smiled holding the bouquet up. But then frowned upon seeing what she was wearing: her pajamas._

"_Um, I don't mean to seem rude, because don't get me wrong I think you always look great, but what and why are you wearing that?" Kendall asked as he pointed at her dark blue t-shirt with a green peace sign and green board shorts. She smiled sadly then coughed and he sighed._

"_I'm sorry Kendall, I got sick last night and thought it was just allergies. I was hoping it would go away by this morning if I got enough sleep but apparently I have a mild case of the flu. I'm really sorry sweetie, I was looking forward to tonight so much and I know you put a lot of planning into it." Casey smiled and looked at him apologetically. He sighed again and shook his head._

"_It's fine, don't worry about it. I wouldn't want you getting sicker by going to the beach anyway, it's chilly down there at night and you need to get better so you can record your new album. C'mon, I'll make you dinner and we can have a movie night, we are supposed to be on a date anyway." Kendall said as he walked into her apartment and towards her kitchen. _

"_Kendall you don't have to do that, you might get sick and you have to perform at the Children's Hospital soon. You have to be in top shape for that, all the kids are looking forward to it." Casey said and followed him into the kitchen after grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders. He looked at her like she was nuts and she was clearly confused. "What is that face for?" _

"_I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Or do just not want me around; do you have another hot date I don't know about?" Kendall asked winking at her._

"_No that's not it at all I just don't want you getting sick because of me. Plus I don't want you to see me like this, all stuffed up and without makeup." Casey said looking down and hugging the blanket closer. Kendall walked over to her and made her look at him by lifting her head up._

"_Do you really think I care what you look like? I love you and I think you look drop dead gorgeous even looking like this, all stuffed up and without makeup." Kendall said and kissed her cheek. She blushed and looked back down in embarrassment. "Now I'm going to make you soup and you're going to pick out three of your favorite movies and we'll have a movie night together." He said and she nodded, walking back into the living room to pick out her favorite movies._

_A few minutes later Kendall walked into the living room as Casey was putting in a movie, he sat down on the couch and pulled Casey into cuddle with him, covering both of them with the blanket. "So what movies did you pick?" _

"_I picked Grown Ups 2, Frozen, and the SyFy version of Alice in Wonderland." Casey said looking up and gratefully taking her soup. He nodded his head and smiled down at her._

"_Good choices, so which one are we watching first?" He asked but got his answer when the main menu for Frozen came on the screen. "Ok, well that answered my question." Casey laughed and cuddled back into him._

* * *

_After getting through Frozen and half of Grown Ups 2, Kendall and Casey were snuggled up together on the couch. She had her back against his side and he had his arm thrown around her, both of them were contently watching movies. At one point Casey started laughing at someone rolling around town in a tire, Kendall chuckled but he was more focused on his girlfriend. He started thinking that he wouldn't mind time stopping so they could stay like this._

"_You want to get married?" Kendall said, not really thinking. Then realizing what he said, starting to stutter and sweat, eyes widening. Casey looked up at him, shocked, the grabbed the remote and paused the movie._

"_What did you just say?" Casey said sitting up and staring at him._

"_I-I said… what I meant to say was…" Kendall sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This is not how I planned it but I said do you want to get married?" Kendall asked again, pulling the ring from his pocket. Casey's mouth fell open as she started at the ring then him, going back and forth every few seconds._

"_Really, you really want to get married?" She said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Of course I do, that's what I planned for us for tonight. I was going to take you to a nice dinner then go to the beach and I was going to propose to you next to the ocean at sunset. But I guess it doesn't matter how I do it or where I am when I propose just as long as I have you, right?" Kendall said smiling, as he went to hand her the ring. She pushed the ring away, jumped into his arms and kissed him, smiling the entire time._

"_Yes, yes of course I will marry you!" She said, kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her back. Suddenly she pulled back a little too quickly than he liked and looked worried. "Oh no, Kendall I probably just got you sick!" She exclaimed. He laughed and tried to pull her back in for a kiss. "Kendall, you have to perform to the group of kids in a few days!" She said sitting on the other side of the couch._

"_Casey, I really don't care." He said and pulled her onto his lap, both of them kissing each other for the next half hour. _

_They decided to make the wedding in eight months, landing somewhere at the end of May, specifically May twenty eighth. Kendall had a tour from the beginning of November to mid-December, and Casey had album recordings for the entire month of December. They decided they wanted the wedding to be during warm but not blistering hot weather, they also want a place where it was big enough to hold everyone they want there and hopefully not too expensive. _

_They and everyone around them were very happy for the soon-to-be wedding but none of them saw the upcoming drama that would take place. _

**Present Time (February eighteenth)**

"Please?"

"We've been over this before, and my answer is still no."

"C'mon, I guarantee you'll have a ton of fun."

"I said no, I will not have our reception at the skating rink."

"But you know I love hockey, you know my friends love hockey, why can't we have a hockey based reception?"

"Kendall, I keep telling you no and no means no!" Casey said as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared pointedly at her fiancé. He started pouting and she rolled her eyes. "Look you know I respect your love for hockey, but I will not go skating in a wedding dress, freezing cold or… just no! We can compromise and find a new place for the reception but I will not have it anywhere where I'm going to look like an idiot. Why not on a boat or something? You know something fancy?"

"Fine, we'll compromise. But can we go skating today?" Kendall asked her hopefully. She looked at him and lost her stern look and laughed, nodding as he stood up and kissed her cheek.

"I swear you act more like a kid now than when I met you two years ago!" Casey said as they got ready and left to go skating. "But we can only go for a little while! We still have a ton of planning to do if we want this wedding to be ready in four months." Casey said looking at him seriously.

"Fine we'll only go for a couple of hours then I'm all yours to help plan." Kendall said and she smiled. They walked out of the elevators hand-in-hand laughing at a story Kendall was telling. As they were about to walk out of the lobby they ran into all their friends, James, Logan, Carlos, Camille and Lucy. "Hey guys, what's up?" Kendall asked.

"Just hanging out, where were you two?" Camille asked, holding hands with Logan.

"Planning the wedding, but Kendall here wanted a break so now were going ice skating." Casey said as she rolled her eyes. "Want to come with us?"

"Sounds like fun but I have to go write some new songs, see you later guys." Lucy said waving and walking off.

"Gustavo actually called and said he wanted me and Carlos for some project so we can't but have fun." James said as the two of them walked off in the opposite direction.

"So I guess it's a double date?" Logan said and everyone nodded.

"Sounds like fun, let's go." Casey said and they all made their way to the ice skating rink.

* * *

"So how's the planning coming?" Camille asked as she and Casey watched their boyfriend and fiancé race each other around the rink.

"It's not terrible but there's a few more things that I want done but aren't." Casey said and laughed as Kendall skated past Logan who looked frustrated.

"Well like what?"

"Well there's the wedding party. I need to pick my maid of honor and bridesmaids and Kendall has to pick his best man and groomsmen. Then we both have to pick a flower girl and ring bearer." Casey sighed and shook her head. "Plus we still haven't officially decided where we want the reception or what will be served for dinner. We're getting married in four months and it feels like almost nothing is set in stone."

"Well how about you and me try and figure a few things out right now? It will help clear your head and relieve your stress talking to someone who doesn't know anything about the wedding." Camille said as she tried to calm her panicking friend.

"Do you really want to do that?" Casey asked unsure.

"Of course, hear let's start with… the reception. Where are some places you would like to have it?" Camille asked.

Casey thought about it then sighed. "Well we're having the ceremony in the Palm Woods garden because it's gorgeous there in May. I would want a place that's big enough for everyone going to the wedding but not so expensive that's going to put us in debt. I also want it to look nice, because a non-attractive wedding reception is just gross, and possibly a place that holds some meaning to me and Kendall." Casey said.

Camille thought about this for a few minutes while Casey watched the two boys. She was nearly scared out of her skin when Camille slammed her hands on the table and shouted. "I got it: Rocque Records! It won't be expensive since your uncle owns the place and it holds meaning to you and Kendall since the two of you met there." Camille smiled triumphantly.

"Do you think it will be big enough for our friends and families?" Casey said thinking of the small rooms the studio had.

"I don't see why not, we held a prom there once and it was fine for us." Camille said thinking back and nodding.

"Ok then that's great, I'll ask Uncle Gustavo tomorrow!" Casey smiled brightly. "Now the wedding party, I was thinking Katie being the flower girl and then… ok don't make fun of me but I was thinking of having my brother be the ring bearer even though he's older than me." Casey said quickly. Camille smiled but was confused.

"I'm not making fun of you but why would you want him to be the ring bearer?" Camille asked and listened closely to Casey's explanation.

"Well I've always been closer to my brother than to my dad so I was originally thinking of having Greg walk me down the aisle. But then I thought my dad would get offended or people wouldn't really understand that so I scrapped that idea. But I still want Greg to be a part of the wedding since he means so much to me but I just thought it might be weird having him as a ring bearer considering how old he is. Typically ring bearers are really little kids." Casey said and shrugged her shoulders.

"I actually think that is a really cute idea. And besides, it's your wedding; you can do whatever you want with it. Plus if you explain what you just said to me to anyone else they will totally understand." Camille said and smiled. "So what else, let's start with your maid of honor?"

"Well I was thinking of having my best friend, Allison, be my maid of honor because we have been best friends since kindergarten. Then for my bridesmaids I would have you, my friend Erica, and maybe Lucy or my sister. Last time we saw each other we left on good terms but I don't know if my mom corrupted her again." Casey said and sighed slightly upset. She remembered how her mother practically told her she wanted nothing more to do with Casey before she got on the plane. Veronica of course wasn't there for that because her mother and Veronica weren't on speaking terms and she would have been fairly upset.

"Why don't you just call her and find out?"

"We haven't spoken to each other since they visited two years ago. I actually haven't spoken to any of my family since then, except my brother since he's at college. I'm pretty sure my mom told them I was out of the family and not to talk to me again." Casey sighed again, getting teary eyed.

"Wow I really do not like your mother, maybe it's a good thing she's not coming to the wedding." Camille said as she held Casey's hand for comfort. Just then the boys came wobbling over to them, since they were still on skates, with some food and drinks and sat down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kendall asked seeing the look on Casey's face and getting worried. She smiled and shook her head. Though he knew she was upset he let it go, they would talk about it later.

"We were just talking about the wedding; we even made a few decisions." Casey said excitedly. Kendall laughed and listened intently. "So I was thinking we could have the reception at Rocque Records? Camille pointed out that it would be big enough, it will be cheap since my uncle owns it, and it's where we first met." Casey smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's perfect; I'll ask Gustavo tomorrow when we go in to record our new demo." Kendall said and Casey squealed now perfectly happy. "What else did you decide?"

"Well I pretty much got my bridal party down but I ran into a complication." At Kendall's confused face she continued. "Well I want Allison to be my maid of honor, Erica and Camille to definitely be my bridesmaids but I can't decide if I also want Lucy and my sister to be in the party." Casey explained.

"We were just trying to figure out if it was worth inviting her family to the wedding." Camille added and Kendall now knew why Casey was upset, her mother.

"I definitely want them to be there… I just don't know if they would come." Casey said and sighed.

"How about we start with why you're not sure about Lucy being a bridesmaid then move on to your family." Logan said, trying to ease the tense air that surrounded them.

"Lucy and I aren't exactly that close, plus she did try to go after Kendall. And she just doesn't seem like the bridesmaid type but I don't want to offend her." Casey said taking a sip of her drink.

"I already told you that it's your wedding and don't worry about anyone else. Just do what you want to do." Camille said.

"Technically it's _our_ wedding; it should be what _we_ want." Kendall said for comic relief. Everyone laughed and nodded.

"Alright, I don't think I want her to be a bridesmaid but what about Veronica?" Casey asked frowning again.

"How about when we get back home you call her and ask her?" Kendall said as they stood up getting ready to leave.

Casey sighed and nodded. When they got back to the Palm Woods James and Carlos were in the lobby waiting for them. The couples walking in were confused at the worried looks on the two boy's faces as they paced around the lobby.

"Guys what's wrong? You look really weird." Logan commented as the group got closer.

"Ok we might have a slight problem… and before you say anything it was not my fault!" Carlos exclaimed shaking his head back and forth.

"Honestly none of us would have seen it coming." James said seriously, his face looking grim.

"Saw what coming?" Camille shouted getting impatient. Carlos and James were about to answer when a loud shriek interrupted them.

"Kendall!" A girl called excitedly then rushed into his chest to give him a hug. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Kendall looked down at her shocked while Casey looked furious.

"Jo you're back."

**Well there it is the first chapter to my sequel. I think I'm going to start working on the next chapter because I'm just exploding with ideas for this story! So I hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you want! Bye!**


	2. Breaking the News

**Hey, how are you all? I don't want to talk much so I'll just get started.**

* * *

**The Doomed Wedding **

**Chapter 2**

"Jo you're back…" Kendall said nervously. He didn't even want to think about the look on Casey's face, which was probably one of anger.

"Yea isn't it great! I was so excited that I almost called you but I figured it would just be better if I surprised you. And here I am!" Jo said excitedly, hugging Kendall again.

"Well I was definitely surprised." Kendall said, not hugging her back, still very confused about what was going on. Him and Jo broke up before she left didn't they? Then why was she so… clingy?

"I already said hi to James and Carlos when I got here because we bumped into each other but now I get to say hi to you guys too." Jo said as she moved behind Kendall and went to hug Logan and Camille, both of them looking very dazed and worried.

Casey on the other hand was sitting back and observing. She could see Camille was happy yet worried about Jo's return, which she could understand and won't hold against Camille. All four boys just looked concerned and shocked though. James, Carlos, and Logan had wide eyes and weren't saying anything, watching the scene unfold before them like she was. Kendall though looked upset and surprised. His eyebrows were knitted together and he was staring intently at Jo, looking like he was trying to figure out what said girl was doing.

Casey wasn't exactly pleased about this girl all over her fiancé. He was famous after all so she was used to girls hanging on him, but none of his fans had _history _with him. She was more tolerant of it because she knew Kendall chose her, hence the wedding they were supposed to be planning. But the way Kendall didn't take his eyes off of Jo once gave her a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Casey was so focused on keeping calm and not prying Jo off of her fiancé that she didn't notice Jo start talking to her. "I'm sorry what?"

"I asked you what your name was." Jo said seeming a little annoyed she had to repeat herself.

"I'm Casey; it's nice to meet you." Casey said extending her hand which Jo took and shook it a few times.

"Nice to meet you too, I haven't seen you here before though, are you new?" Jo asked cocking her head to the side.

"No I've been here for two years now, I'm a singer." Casey said nodding, sending Kendal a look when Jo wasn't looking. Kendal gulped at her look which clearly stated _'You need to tell her what's going on between us.' _

"Oh no wonder I haven't seen you before, you came right after I left. And you're a singer like the boys, that's cool. How'd you start off here?" Jo asked interested. Casey noticed how close she was standing to Kendall. She didn't like that.

"My uncle is Gustavo Rocque, so I came out here and he helped me start my career. The boys were a lot of help too." She said smiling at all of them. "Kendall… isn't there something you would like to tell Jo?" Casey said smiling sweetly at him. Jo looked to him confused but intrigued.

"Uh you know I'd rather tell her later. Right now I have important things to do so I'll see you all later." Kendall said walking towards the elevator as quickly as possible. Casey stared at him with fire in her eyes and stomped after him. Jo watched the scene confused and slightly angry.

"Is something wrong? And what's going on between them?" Jo asked looking at everyone that was left seriously. They all looked away from her and made up excuses to leave and quickly did, secretly deciding they'd meet up in the boy's apartment later.

* * *

"Kendall Knight, get back here right now!" Casey shouted as she watched her fiancé walk quickly down the hall towards her apartment. He sighed and turned to look at her when he got to her door and found it was locked.

"Case don't we have to go finish planning the wedding and make reservations and all that jazz? How about we go work on that now so unlock the door." Kendall said pointing to the door repeatedly. Casey sighed and unlocked the door, almost being run over by him when he walked past her.

"I don't know where you think you're going to hide, it's my apartment. Now why didn't you tell her we're engaged?" Casey said slamming the door shut and glaring at Kendall who looked down anxiously.

"It didn't come up in the conversation?" Kendall said but even he knew it was a lame excuse and totally untrue.

"Yes it did! Plenty of times! For example when she was clinging onto you for dear life when you walked into the room, or when she didn't leave your side for more than five seconds, or-" Casey said making wild gestures with her hands.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I had plenty of times to tell her about us but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't though… I guess I was afraid of hurting her feelings." Kendall sighed as he plopped down on the couch.

Casey came over and sat down next to him facing him. "I have to ask this because I don't want the wedding to go any farther if the answer is yes. Do you still have feelings for her?" Kendall's head snapped up to her when she said this.

"No of course not, why would you think that?" Kendall shouted getting defensive.

"Because you were so upset when she left and you got over her when we started dating. But now she's back and those feelings can also come back. I know you don't think it's possible but it can happen. I love you, with all my heart, but I won't sit around waiting for you to choose between her and me. So tell me now, should I continue to plan this wedding or are you going to go after Jo?" Casey said looking him in the eyes, fear and sadness hidden beneath them.

He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes as he said this. "I love you, you know that. Unless you don't want it, then yes we should still plan the wedding." He said and kissed her hands. She sighed in relief and hugged him tightly, then slapped his head lightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" She said and pecked him on the lips. "So just to be sure, I don't have to worry if Jo's around you? You'll stop her if she tries anything? If you two are ever alone I want have to kick both your asses?" Casey asked and he laughed nodding.

"I promise next time I see her I will tell her we're getting married, don't worry. Now I have to get going, I promised the guys we'd play lobby hockey." He said and kissed her before he left.

"Oh if you see Camille can you tell her to come over, I want to talk to her." She shouted after him.

"Got it, love you!" He called back as he got on the elevator. She responded and shut her door smiling. Then sighing when she realized she was alone for wedding planning.

* * *

Kendall was in a good mood again. He fixed the small bump in the road with Casey and is now going to play lobby hockey with the guys. He will admit he was a little worried about Jo though. He had no feelings for her what so ever but she obviously still had some for him. And that worried both him and Casey. He would have to talk to the guys, they would know what to do… or at least Logan would. He quickly got to the apartment and walked in, only to see a surprise waiting for him again.

Jo was sitting with Camille and the rest of the boys on the couch. They all looked up when the door opened and saw him standing there.

"Kendall what are you doing here, I thought you had things to do?" Jo asked and stood up to stand beside him.

"Uh yea, well those things didn't take too long to finish so I came back here to hang out." Kendall said once he got over his shock at seeing Jo in his apartment.

"Really, well then would you want to hang out with me?" Jo said smiling hopefully. Kendall looked at her strangely. "Since you don't have anything else to do I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Oh I would but I still have things to do, I promised the guys we'd play lobby hockey weeks ago. We've all been looking forward to it so I don't want to disappoint them by not going." Kendall said looking to the others who smiled and nodded at him.

"Oh ok, well maybe another time?" Jo said.

"Um sure, I guess, why not?" Kendall said nodding quickly then turning to the guys. "Guys you want to go down to the lobby, like, now?" Kendall said through his teeth and walked out of the room, then came back a couple seconds later. "Camille when you get a chance, Casey said she wanted to talk to you in her apartment." Then he once again ran back out, the three other boys following after him.

"Why would Casey want to talk to you?" Jo asked as the two girls made their way out of the boy's apartment.

"Oh nothing special really, just to talk about stuff, we've actually gotten pretty close since she got here. We talk about all kinds of stuff, like clothes, music, and boys." Camille said looking around the hallway.

"Really you talk about boys? So does she have a certain boy in her life?" Jo said looking at Camille, who was sweating under the stress.

"Um yea, you could say that." Camille said, feeling like she was about to pass out from the pressure.

"Good, that means she'll stay away from Kendall." Camille wanted to slap herself at the irony. "God he looks so _hot_, those two years I was away were so good to him. How about we go down to the lobby and watch them play, I want to see as much as Kendall as I can." Jo squealed and pulled a protesting Camille along.

* * *

Casey was in the middle of planning the menu for the reception when there was a knock on her door. She sighed and got up to go open the door. On the other side was Katie with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "Hi Katie, what's wrong?" Casey asked stepping aside and letting the younger girl in.

"I hear we have a problem, Jo's back." Katie said as she walked into the room and looked over some of the papers for the wedding. "I'm the flower girl?"

Casey laughed and then sighed. "Yes I already know about Jo, Katie. But your brother assured me that the next time he sees Jo, he is going to tell her that he and I are engaged." Casey said and walked over to the table to sit with Katie. "Oh and yea I made you the flower girl, you don't mind do you?"

Katie shook her head and smiled. "No I don't mind, as long as I get to pick out my dress."

"Fine but I have to be there when you pick it."

"Deal." Katie said and they both shook hands. "So Kendall said he would tell Jo… the next time he saw her?" Casey nodded slowly. "Then why are the guys downstairs playing lobby hockey with Camille and _Jo_ watching?

"They're what?!" Casey shouted and stood up from her seat, shortly starting to pace afterwards.

"You heard me. And trust me, Jo was watching something but it was not the hockey game." Katie said crossing her arms again.

"Ugh, first of all why is he spending so much time with her? Second, why is she down there watching them play when it should be me? He is my fiancé after all!" Casey shouted as she paced around her kitchen and dining room.

"Why are you asking me? What you should be doing is going down there and show her who Kendall belongs to." Katie said with a frown on her face watching the older girl in a panic.

"Because I'm busy planning our wedding! Not like he's been helping me lately anyway." Casey said sighing sadly and plopping down in her chair next to Katie. "He's been acting strange for the past few days Katie. In the beginning he was really excited and always wanted to help me plan but now I can't get him to sit with me for five minutes and help make a decision. What am I going to do if he changed his mind? What if he knew Jo was coming and that's why he hasn't been helping me because he's planning on running away with her?!" Casey gasped and held her head in her hands.

Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head, leaning in to comfort Casey. "Ok now you're just over reacting and you know it. Kendall loves you and only you; he's told me and the guys a lot… Ok so he's only told the guys, I was just listening in. But you know it's true. Now don't worry about Jo, Kendall will tell her that you two are engaged and then she'll back off." Katie said as she rubbed Casey's back.

"But what if she doesn't Katie? What if she gets so mad she plans to break Kendall and me up?" Casey said, stating her fears since she saw Jo. Jo was pretty, smart, and talented. She obviously adored Kendall. It was no wonder why he loved her in the first place. Casey's fear since Jo came back was that Kendall would realize his love for Jo again and leave her. With the amount of negative comments Casey's gotten from her mother and sister and some bullies in school, she's never seen how beautiful she is.

"That's just pre-wedding nerves talking. Now let's go downstairs, tell Jo about you and Kendall and tell her to back off, then bring his butt back up here and start planning your wedding. I want to be able to call you my sister for real already!" The two girls laughed as they stood up.

"Katie, why are you doing this for me? I thought you liked Jo? Now that she's back, don't you want her to be your 'big sister'?" Casey asked as they both made their way to the door.

"I did like Jo, and I still do. But I could never see Kendall and Jo getting married, it never felt right. Besides I like you more and I see the way my brother has looked at you since you walked into our lives. It definitely is different from the way he looked at Jo." Katie winked at the older girl. "As Kendall's younger sister I can say that he loves you and you two were made for each other." Casey smiled and they hugged each other. "Ok now enough with this mushy, cliché crap." Katie grumbled as they released each other and they both laughed.

The two girls made their way down to the lobby and got there just in time to see Carlos being slammed and thrown over the front desk with a shout of pain. They went to the 'stands' as the boys refereed it to, but it was really just the couches, and sat down, on the look-out in case of any flying pucks. Casey kept an eye on Kendall, so he wouldn't be injured for their wedding, not noticing the jealous look Jo was giving her. Katie however did.

Finally after another hour of Casey talking to Camille, Katie, and Jo every now and then while watching the game, the boys called a quits and fell to the floor or the couches exhausted. They quit moreover because Bitters told them to but that's a secret. Casey went over to sit on the arm of the couch Kendall was sitting on and see if he was ok. If he was good about telling Jo and later planning the wedding then maybe she would give him a massage.

Normally Kendall would have pulled Casey into his lap and held her there while the guys cooled down and relaxed but since Jo was here and didn't know about 'them', he didn't think Casey would like the PDA to the girl who was not over him.

Casey leaned down and whispered in his ear, which made shivers run down his spine because of the cool air for a second. "Don't you have something to tell Jo?" Casey pulled back and looked sternly at him. He nodded and patted her thigh in reassurance. Jo seeing the display did not like it one bit, so she decided to interrupt.

"Kendall that was a really good game, you've guys have gotten even better since the last time I was here." Jo said as she stood in front of the engaged couple. They looked up at smiled at her, but Jo wasn't paying attention to Casey and didn't really care to so she didn't see the other girls smile.

"Thanks… Jo look there's something I've been meaning to tell you and I think now would be a good time." Kendall stood up and said this, raising his voice a little so the others would hear over their own conversations. Once they did hear this they quickly got up and left the room to give the three of them privacy. So now it was just Kendall, Casey, and Jo.

"Really? Because there's something I've been meaning to tell you too." Jo said smiling but grimaced when she saw Casey still standing behind Kendall. This time it did not go unnoticed by Casey.

"I know and I have a feeling I know what it's about but before you say anything Jo… you have to know Casey and I are engaged. We're going to be married in four months." Kendall rushed out in one breath, fearing for the worst. Casey grabbed his hand from behind and squeezed it for support.

Jo's face fell when she heard him say this. She laughed humorlessly for a few seconds, not really believing him, but then looked down to see their linked hands and Casey's engagement ring. "Wait… you're what?" Jo looked to his face and looked in his eyes for a lie or a joke but his eyes were full of honesty and love… love that wasn't for her. "What do you mean? I thought you said you would wait for me, and that we'd start where we left off. What happened to that?"

Kendall frowned, feeling guilty for making her feel miserable. "I actually said I would wait for you as long as I could. But after a while I realized I had no idea when you were coming back. You could have never come back and I would still be waiting. After I figured that out I tried moving on and that's when I met Casey." Kendall squeezed Casey's hand now and Jo sent the girl a glare, Kendall and Casey both noticing it though.

"I thought you loved me…" Jo said, tears pricking at her eyes and her voice cracking. Kendall felt extremely bad now, he knew it would hurt her but those were never his intentions.

"I did love you Jo and deep down I always will but," Kendall took a deep breath and sighed. "There's no future for us Jo, I'm sorry." Kendall said and decided it was time to leave. He took Casey's hand in a firm grip and led her to the elevators to go back up to her room.

'_You just wait Kendall, I'll win your heart back, then we'll see if there's a future for us or not. I won't give up on you that easily.' _Jo thought to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**A/N PLEASE READ: Ok, a lot of drama in this chapter. Two things: I know Jo is **_**really **_**OOC here but for my story to work she has to be. And I have nothing against Jo, the character or the actress, but she's not really going to be nice in this story. So before I get any reviews saying Jo's not like this and I shouldn't bash her, I'm warning you now, that's not what I'm trying to do. I'm just trying to make this story work! Another thing, this story isn't going to have any graphic lemon scenes in it or anything M rated but it will have innuendos so anyone too young than the rating should really turn back now. Anyway, that's all I have to say for now, read and review please and I hoped you liked it!**


	3. Plans and More Plans

**Sorry if it's been a little longer than expected, but I couldn't leave my other stories unattended. The beginning of this chapter is going to mostly be about Kendall and Casey making final decisions for the wedding, if you don't want to read that then it's fine, just scroll down. If you do read it then I hope you like it. So here it is.**

**The Doomed Wedding **

**Chapter 3**

After Kendall gave the news to Jo, he and Casey went back to her apartment. While Casey was getting them a snack, Kendall sat on the couch depressed. He was glad he got what he needed to off his chest finally, but the look Jo gave him made him feel like complete shit. Casey walked back into the living room; two cups of iced tea and popcorn on a tray in her hands. She put the food on the table and sat down next to Kendall, cuddling into his side. "Are you okay?"

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. She still thought he had feelings for Jo which was far from the truth. "I'm fine, I just feel bad." Kendall said and Casey looked at him then started to move away. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her back to his side. "For hurting her feelings, not for telling her, she had to know about us eventually. I just thought since it's been so long she would have gotten over me like I got over her. To know she's been waiting for me for so long makes me feel bad that I had to break her heart." Kendall explained and Casey nodded again but still tried putting some distance between them.

"Yup, you're just my heartbreaker." Casey smiled sadly up at him and nudged his side.

"Casey, please understand this, I do not nor will I have feelings for Jo. I love you." Kendall said and kissed her cheek.

"I know I'm sorry, but her being here, all over you, makes me worried. I just don't want to lose you." Casey admitted shyly.

"You won't, I promise." Kendall said and kissed her lips this time. "Besides we have other things to worry about, like planning our wedding. What else do we have to do?"

"We would be better off if I listed the things we already have done." Casey snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, start with that." Kendall said and looked down at her. Casey thought for a second then started counting off her fingers.

"We had the guest list made and invitations sent out two weeks ago. Bitters said yes to the ceremony being in the gardens, as long as he's invited. We figured out where we want the reception we just have to talk to Uncle Gustavo. We have the restaurant picked out for the menu; we just need to make a final decision on what food we want and what flavor cake and icing… I think that's it." Casey said as she nodded.

"Wow that doesn't seem like that much." Kendall looked confused. Casey sighed and gave him a pointed look.

"Because it's not, we still have a lot to do and four months to do it. I need to make a final decision on bridesmaids and a maid of honor, while you need to pick out who your best man and groomsmen are going to be, and finally who the ring bearer is going to be. I need to pick out my dress and dresses for the bridal party. Speaking of, I have to call my sister and see if she's coming to the wedding. And finally we have to pick a place for the honeymoon which we need to do soon if we want a nice place to go to." Casey said and then took a deep breath.

"Wow we really have nothing done at all." Kendall said and rubbed his neck. "Okay, let's fix that. Let's start with… the menu for the reception. Where are we getting the food from again?"

"That Italian bistro a few blocks away from Rocque Records. I've already picked out some suggestions that we both like and I know other people at the wedding will like. What do you think about penne vodka?" Kendall nodded his head in agreement and Casey added it to the list for the restaurant. "What about fettuccini alfredo, chicken parmigiana, tortellini, and calamari?" Kendall stopped nodding.

"That wouldn't be a good idea; I can name at least twelve people in my family who don't like seafood, squid or anything to do with that. So I'm going to say no to that one." Casey nodded, crossed it of the list, and continued.

"They have this nice tomato and mozzarella salad, what about that? And this sandwich type of thin with tomatoes, mozzarella, and balsamic vinegar on French bread, do you want one or both of those dishes?" Casey asked she looked up from her writing.

"We can do both, what about an appetizer?" Kendall asked, playing with a piece of her hair since he was bored.

"I thought it would be obvious, Caesar salad, it is an Italian bistro, also the salad and sandwiches." Casey said as she laughed at the look on his face. "Ok, enough about dinner, now to dessert." Kendall groaned.

"C'mon Case! You're making me so hungry!" Kendall complained but shut up when she shoved a fist full of popcorn into his mouth.

"Too bad, we have to get this done! Why do you think I got you popcorn?" Casey laughed at the glare he was giving her as he chewed on his forced mouthful of popcorn. "Ok, so cannoli's are a definite, then ice cream and the cake. I was thinking for the cake we could have it be chocolate fudge flavored with vanilla frosting, does that sound good?" Kendall thought for a second then nodded.

"It all sounds delicious; I'm looking forward to this now." Kendall joked and smirked at her.

"Good to know you're only looking forward to our wedding because of the food." Casey said and pushed him so he way now lying on that couch.

"Oh come on, you know I'm kidding." Kendall said as he laughed.

"Whatever, on to the next subject: the wedding party. I already have my maid of honor picked out and it's definitely going to be Allison. My bridesmaids are going to be Erica and Camille. I decided I don't want my sister to be a part of the wedding but I'll still invite her. We both agreed on Katie being the flower girl, and she knows about it, her only thing is she has to pick out her dress." Kendall chuckled at that, it was just like his sister. "Now, the ring bearer, I was thinking of my brother. What do you think?"

Kendall looked confused for a second. "Isn't he a little old to be a ring bearer?"

"No, there's no rule saying the ring bearer has to be a kid. Besides we can't think of anyone else to do it and I want my brother involved in the wedding somehow since we were so close growing up." Casey said as she looked at him.

"Ok, I understand that. Greg can be the ring bearer." Kendall said and she squealed happily, thinking he would say no to the idea. She kissed his cheek with a quick thank you and then continued with the planning.

"Now all that's left is your part of the party. Your best man and groomsmen." Casey said and looked back at him.

Kendall groaned and thought for a second. "I was hoping to avoid this until the last minute possible. How am I going to pick between James, Logan, and Carlos?"

"You should go talk to them, I'm sure all three of them will understand who you chose. Besides it's not like you like one of them above the other two. So you go talk to the guys and I'll go talk to Kelly and Uncle Gustavo. Please make a decision today; it will take a lot of my stress away." Casey said as she stood up and kissed him goodbye. Kendall sighed before he too stood up and left for his and the guy's apartment.

* * *

Jo made her way to her friend's apartment. She was hurt, furious, and depressed. The love of her life had moved on from her and was now getting married. But she wouldn't let him get away that easily, she'll win his heart back. And Camille would know just how to do that. She knew Casey and Camille were friends but Camille was Jo's friend longer so she would obviously help.

She got to her friend's door and knocked on it a few times. She heard voices inside, crap, what if it was Casey? That wouldn't be good. Before Jo could leave and come back later, Camille opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey Jo, what's up?" Camille asked sweetly. Then Jo remembered: Camille and Casey were friends, Camille and Kendall were friends, so Camille had to know the two of them were engaged.

"Did you know?" Jo blurted out angrily. Camille's face dropped and she looked down guiltily.

"Yes, I knew." She said and sighed.

"And you didn't tell me?! What kind of friend are you?!" Jo shrieked, getting angrier by the second.

"Hey that's not fair. I'm Casey and Kendall's friend too; they didn't want any of us to tell you. It was their business and right to tell you, not mine." Camille said and crossed her arms.

"The guy I love was getting married and you let me flirt with him like an idiot? Moreover you didn't tell me he was getting married!" Jo said and stomped her foot like a child. This wasn't going how she wanted it to, actually nothing was at all. Just then the second person that was in the apartment came out, hearing the conversation and thought the two girls should be alone.

"Camille, I'm going to get going. I see you have other things to do. It was nice meeting you Jo." Lucy said, lying about the 'nice' part, and ran off. Jo completely ignored her, too concerned about the situation at hand here.

"Jo I'm sorry your upset me with me but I'm not sorry I didn't tell you. I was asked not to, and even if Kendall didn't say anything I still wouldn't have because it wasn't my place to tell you." Camille said and stood firm on her argument. "You can be mad at me all you want but if that's the only reason you're here then you should go because you're not going to get a different answer." Camille said and started to close the door, now in a bad mood.

Jo pushed the door back open, almost hitting Camille square in the face. "That's not the only reason I'm here. I need your help." Jo said seriously.

"Help with what?" Camille sighed, figuring she wouldn't like where this was going.

"I need you to help me break up Kendall and Casey." Jo said staring at Camille, no humor in her tone. Camille was right; she didn't like this at all.

"Have you gone insane? No I will not help you do that! Do know how wrong that is? They love each other and are getting married, more over they're my friends! I don't want them to breakup, do you know upset that would make, well, everyone?" Camille shrieked, pulling Jo inside her apartment so her neighbors wouldn't get curious.

"Does no one care how upset I am? Kendall and I belong together, we love each other!" Jo said tears pricking at her eyes.

"Jo honestly none of us ever thought you were coming back with your acting career going so far. And no you and Kendall don't belong together, he's moved on Jo and so should you." Camille said, desperately trying to talk some sense into Jo.

"I was your friend before her, why are you taking her side? I thought you were my friend, my best friend? A friend would help another friend out!" Jo shouted.

"If this is your idea of friendship then I want no part of it. I'm sorry Jo but you need to leave." Camille said pushing Jo out the door. "And leave Kendall and Casey alone, they're getting married whether you like it or not." And with that Camille slammed the door. Jo stared at the door furiously, she thought Camille would be on her side but she guessed not.

"I don't care what anyone says, Kendall and I belong together and I will prove it to everyone." Jo said as she stomped back to her apartment.

* * *

While that was going on, Kendall walked back into the apartment he shared with his friends and family. He saw the three guys sitting on the couch playing video games, shouting at the TV. He sighed and walked over towards them. _'Here goes nothing.'_

"Hey guys." James, Carlos, and Logan looked up when they heard Kendall. They paused the game and greeted him back. "So I have a problem and when I tell you this please don't get offended." Kendall said seriously and the guys looked at him confused and concerned.

"Ok what's up?" Logan said giving Kendall his full attention.

"Casey and I don't have that much planning to do left. But one of the things left is to pick a best man, and obviously I have to pick between one of you three. But the problem is, I don't know who to pick and I don't want anyone to get upset." Kendall explained and waited for the guys reactions.

"That's what the problem is? You're worried about hurting our feelings?" James asked with a chuckle. "Dude we knew this was coming, it was no secret."

"And we won't hold anything against you when you make your decision. We're all best friends and nothing will change that." Logan said sincerely.

"Yea and neither will your decision so don't worry." Carlos said casually, not really paying attention.

"I don't know whether you just made my decision easier or harder." Kendall said and he sighed again. "Thanks guys, I guess I pick…" Kendall thought for a minute then smiled. "All three of you to be my best man."

James, Logan, and Carlos all looked at him confusedly. "Wait, Kendall, you can't do that. You can only have one best man, that's the way it's always been." Logan said matter-of-factly.

"Yea well it's always been known to have a little kid as a ring bearer but Casey wants her older brother to do it instead. So were going to do things differently at the wedding, which means I can have three best mans; well now I guess men. Besides, like Casey said, there's no written rule." Kendall said and crossed his arms; smirking at the other three's still confused faces.

"That is true, has anyone ever heard of the rule book for a wedding?" Carlos asked as he thought about it. The boys all laughed.

"Well I guess now you have your best man, or like you put it, best men. What are we going to say about you and Casey since we all have to make a speech?" James said coming over to Kendall's side and thinking. Just then Camille burst through the door, looking like she was in a panic.

"Kendall, thank God you're here! I need to talk to you." Camille said as she slammed the door closed and locked it, she didn't want anyone walking in and overhearing this. "Jo just came to see me and she asked me to help her break you and Casey up. I obviously said no."

"She what?" All four of the boys asked shocked.

"She was nuts, demanding that I help her because I'm her friend and that her and Kendall belong together. She scared me a little when I told her no; she looked like she wanted to strangle me." Camille told them and shivered a little at the memory.

"Okay wait, tell us everything from the beginning, I think we're all a little confused." Logan said as he went to his girlfriend's side. So Camille told them everything, leaving out no details, and when she was done all the boys had surprised and worried looks on their faces.

"Wow, I think Jo went a little crazy while filming that movie." Carlos said as he shook his head.

"You think? Obviously she went coo-coo in the head! Kendall I think you and Casey should stay away from her, if you don't it could mean trouble." James said as he looked at Kendall, dead serious.

"Of course I am, and I'll make sure Casey does too. She's stressed out enough over the wedding, I'll deal with Jo. Just no one tell her about this, please? I will tell her but not now, we both need to focus on the wedding and this will do nothing but make Casey more nervous, I'll tell her at a better time." Kendall said and the others nodded their agreement.

"Do you really think that's a good idea big bro?" Katie said as she walked out of her room, hearing the whole story. "Casey's so worried and stressed out about Jo, not the wedding. She's scared that you're going to get feelings for Jo again and leave her. Keeping this secret from her just might confirm her suspicions."

Kendall thought for a moment, a little surprised. He knew Casey was worried about him and Jo but didn't know it was stressing her out this much. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, if Casey finds out what Jo's planning, let's say, two months from now, she'll freak. But if she finds out you knew the entire time and kept it from her, she might think that you lied to her because you were secretly seeing Jo. Trust me Kendall, she tells me things." Katie said and crossed her arms, staring her brother down from across the room.

"Casey trusts me enough to know that I love her and would never cheat on her." Kendall said defensively.

"That's not the point. She trusts you completely; it's Jo she doesn't trust. Casey figured the moment she saw Jo glue herself to you that she would have to keep her guard up around Jo. If you keep anything important concerning Jo from her, you'll break her trust in you and probably ruin your whole relationship. Trust is the key thing in any relationship you know." Katie said and waited for her brother to respond. It looked like he was thinking very hard, and was very concerned.

"Do you really think so?" Carlos asked the first of any of the others to say anything.

"Of course, if Kendall lies to Casey then she'll start putting her guard up around him to protect herself from getting hurt, which she will surely be if she finds out Kendall kept something from her, especially if it was something this important. Then they will most likely break up because Casey won't trust Kendall." Katie said matter-of-factly and sighed. "I won't tell her, but I suggest you do or else you'll lose her Kendall, and then Jo will get exactly what she wants." Katie said and with those final words she walked out of the apartment.

"She's right Kendall; you shouldn't keep it from Casey, especially if Jo bothers her this much. Imagine if the roles were reversed, wouldn't you be scared?" Camille asked as she looked sympathetically at Kendall.

"I know, I know. I'll tell her when she gets back from Rocque Records tonight." Kendall said and walked out of the apartment to go back up to Casey's.

* * *

Casey just finished getting off the phone with her family when Lucy walked in to the lobby. Casey was smiling, looking relieved Lucy noted as she walked up to the other girl. "Hey Casey, what's going on?"

Casey turned around to look at Lucy and smiled more brightly, which Lucy didn't think was possible. "I just got off the phone with my sister in New York, she said she would love to come the wedding! She even said she would tell my parents about it and convince them to come!" Casey squealed and Lucy was happy for her, hearing the stories of her stuck up mother and semi rotten sister. "I know my dad will come, even without my mother if she's adamant about it, so I'm happy about that. I just really hope my sister gets my mom to come, I know we're not close but any girl would want her mom at her wedding." Casey said as she sighed.

Lucy patted her back sympathetically. "I'm sure she will when she hears about. What mother wouldn't want to see their daughter on their wedding day?" Lucy asked and laughed.

Casey laughed too and nodded. "Speaking of, are you coming? I never got your response."

"Oh definitely, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Lucy said as she smiled.

"Good… so are you thinking about going with anyone?" Casey asked as she wiggled her eyebrows. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Do not try setting me up with James, he's already asked me like twenty times to be his date to the wedding!" Lucy yelled over her shoulder as Casey followed her out the door.

"Then why don't you just say yes to him already?" Casey laughed at Lucy's embarrassment.

"Because he's not my type, he's conceited and full of himself and-"

"Oh come, James hasn't been that way since like a year and a half ago, and even before that he had his good moments." Casey said interrupting Lucy. "But fine, I can't force you to like him. Hey, do you want to go with me to Rocque Records? I have to talk to my uncle and I don't want to go alone and Kendall's busy." Casey asked looking over to Lucy.

"Sure I don't have anything to do right now." Lucy shrugged and the two of them laughed, heading over to the studio.

They got there shortly and smiled at Gustavo and Kelly as the two of them walked into his office. "Hi Uncle Gustavo, hi Kelly." Casey said as she walked over to each of them and gave them a hug.

"Hi Casey, what's up?" Kelly asked as she smiled at the two girls, waving to Lucy.

"Well I wanted to talk to you both about the wedding reception. Would it be possible for us to have it here at Rocque Records?" Casey asked she put her hands together. Gustavo and Kelly looked at each other for a few seconds, thinking of basically the same thing: no. Casey saw this and started begging. "Oh come on guys, I haven't asked for much of you two for this wedding, can't you at least give me this? It can be my wedding present from the both of you, I won't ask for anything else!"

"She was always good at guilt tripping people, especially me and her brother." Gustavo said as he shook his head and groaned. "Yes you and Kendall can have the wedding reception here; I don't mind… that much."

Casey smiled and went to hug her uncle again. "Thank you so much Uncle Gustavo, you have no idea how much this will save us on money!" Casey exclaimed as she kissed his cheek then hugged Kelly.

"You're welcome, now you two get out of here, we have work to do." Kelly said as she shooed the girls out the door, the two of them waving goody bye as they left.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be, want to go get a coffee?" Casey asked as her and Lucy walked out to the street. Lucy nodded and they made their way to the nearby Starbucks.

"So who else is coming to the wedding?" Lucy asked, making random conversation.

"Oh you know, family, friends, you guys at the Palm Woods. Hey will you be honest with me?" Casey asked as she looked at Lucy who nodded. "Do you think I should invite Jo to the wedding? I know she's Kendall's ex and she wasn't happy with the news but I just think it would be the nice thing to do." Lucy paled at this question. She heard Jo yelling at Camille earlier, and she sounded _mad_. Lucy was a little afraid Jo would really go nuts and do something that would hurt Kendall and Casey in the end; emotionally or physically she didn't know.

"No, I think it's a really bad idea. Now I'm going to be honest with you because I'm your friend. Jo went to see Camille earlier today and was yelling at her because Camille didn't tell her you and Kendall are getting married. I happened to be at Camille's apartment when this happened. But then Jo started screaming how she and Kendall were meant to be and that they love each other. That's all I heard because I left, I thought it was a private thing and didn't want to be in the middle of it." Casey nodded, taking in the information. "For your best interest and Kendall's, I think the two of you should stay away from Jo, she's bad news." Lucy said and Casey nodded again, a little scared at this new problem she was in.

* * *

Casey got home a couple hours later, her and Lucy making a last minute decision to go shopping. She walked in and sighed, leaning against the door to take her shoes off. The effects of what Lucy told her were taking their toll. Casey was so exhausted from all the stress she thought she might die before she even got to her wedding day. She was so out of it that Kendall scared the hell out of her when he walked out of the kitchen with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey you're back, where have you been?" Kendall asked her as he walked into the living room and gave her a kiss. She sighed and rubbed her head. Seeing her distress he walked her over to the couch and sat down with her, rubbing light circles on her back as she cuddle into him.

"I was out with Lucy; we went to see Gustavo and Kelly. They said yes to the reception by the way. Then the two of us got coffee and went shopping." Casey said relaxing a bit at his touch. "But she told me something that concerned me, a lot as you can see." She said as he started rubbing her tense shoulders.

"What did she tell you?"

"That Jo went to go see Camille today. Jo was angry because Camille didn't tell her we're engaged. Then Jo started saying stuff like how the two of you belong together." Casey said and now Kendall was tense. He sighed as he stopped rubbing her shoulders and looked at her.

"Yea that's all true, Camille came and talked to me after Jo left her apartment. Apparently Jo is set on breaking us up and that her and I are soul mates or something." Casey sat as still as a statue when he said this. "Casey, nothing she does will make me leave you or stop loving you." Kendall said as he kissed her shoulders, trying to ease her anxiety.

"You don't know that Kendall, she's determined and determined people try very hard to get whatever they want. How do you think I became a singer?" Casey said as she moved away from Kendall, tears threatening to fall.

"Those are two completely different things. Casey, she's delusional, she believes with all her heart that I love her and will leave you for her when that will never ever happen. I'm over her, and nothing she does will make me fall for her again. I promise." Kendall said as he pulled Casey back over to him and sealed his promise with a deep kiss. "Come on, you're exhausted and should get some sleep." Kendall said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

"What are you doing?" Casey said as she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Practicing for our honeymoon, doesn't the man always carry the bride into their room or something like that?" Kendall said as he dropped her on the bed then flopped down on top of it himself.

"Something like that." Casey said as she laughed again. "Did you figure out any ideas on where you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"Uh no, but does it really matter?" At this Casey gave him a questioning look. "Well from the way I look at it, it doesn't matter where we're going because the two us will just be locked up in the room the entire time." Kendall said and wiggled his eyebrows. Casey blushed and punched his shoulder.

"Kendall, don't be a pervert!" Casey shrieked and pulled the covers over herself, lying down and intending to ignore him.

"Hey I've done what you requested, to wait until after we're married. And I've been a complete gentleman about it so far haven't I?" Casey rolled her eyes but nodded none the less. "So after we're married, and I get you all to myself, you really will be _all_ mine." Kendall said as he crawled into bed next to her and kissed her cherry red cheeks. She punched him in the arm and rolled her eyes, but he just laughed and pulled her in closer to him. They kissed each other goodnight and both whispered 'I love you' before falling asleep after an exhausting day.

**Wow, that was a long chapter. I just couldn't stop once I started writing. So sorry for the little innuendos, but I just had to. They're getting married so they have every right to flirt with each other, even flirt dirty. And we also learned that drama will be ensuing with Jo, who is very OOC, but it's my story and I want her to be. Ok, so I know I never made it clear but Kendall still lives in his apartment with his family and the guys. But he spends the night a lot, they just don't do anything M rated. I know it's typical for engaged couples to live together but they live in the same building, that's enough right? He will obviously move into her apartment right before the wedding. I just wanted to clear that up before I got any questions! Also, call me a prude, but Casey and Kendall have **_**not**_** had sex yet. Casey wants to wait until the wedding night and since she's my OC I can make her that way. Ok, I think that it, I hope you liked it and please review because they make me happy, and I'll see you soon!**


	4. Second Chances

**Hey guys, new chapter is up, yay! I hope it wasn't too long of a wait and I hope you like it! By the way, I do not own Big Time Rush, any characters except my OC's and any songs used.**

**The Doomed Wedding **

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Kendall woke a little confused. He wasn't in his room and he didn't know where he was. Then memories of yesterday came to him and he smiled, realizing he stayed the night at Casey's place. He hoped his mom wasn't worried about him, he didn't say anything to her or the guys since it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. _'Oh well, I'll find out later. I smell bacon.' _Kendall thought as he sniffed the air again. He looked over next to him and saw that Casey wasn't there, so he figured she was in the kitchen cooking something.

He yawned and got out of the bed then stretched. He made his way to the kitchen and the sight that welcomed him made him smile. Casey was in in her PJ's, one of his t-shirts and a pair of board shorts. She was in the middle of cooking what looked like pancakes, bacon, and toast. She was dancing a little as she cooked and twirled around when she moved, singing a sweet sounding song.

'_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, _

_People throw rocks with things that shine._

_And life makes love look hard._

_But don't you worry you pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks with things that shine, _

_But they can't take what's ours; they can't take what's ours._

_The stakes are high, the waters rough,_

_But this love is ours.'_

His smile widened as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around, making her shriek in surprise. She turned the stove off and then turned in his arms, hitting his chest lightly when she did and laughing. "Kendall, don't do that, you scared me!" He laughed along with her then gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist, you're just too cute." Kendall said which made her blush. She tried playing it off by rolling her eyes and walking away from him, getting plates out for their breakfast. "So what are you cooking?" He said and inspected the food on the stove.

"Your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes and French toast with bacon. By the way Kendall, how long were you watching me?" She said looking over her shoulder as she set the small table for the both of them. He decided to help her out and brought all the food over.

"Oh not for too long, but I did love your dance moves. And your song, is that a new one?" He asked as they both sat down and started to eat.

"Yep, it's a work in progress though. That was just the chorus."

"Well as always I loved it. So what are you doing today?" He asked looking over to her. She gave him a look and shook her head.

"What do you think? I still have things to work out and plan for our wedding remember?" She looked at him and he smiled sheepishly. "What about you?"

"Well I was hoping the two of us could spend the day together. I was thinking we could have a pajama day and spend all day locked up in here. But now that you told me your working on wedding plans, I'd rather help you do that." He said and smiled at her.

"Well how nice of you, I would love to spend the day with you." She said, smiling back at him.

"So what are we planning today?"

She thought for a second, going over everything she did yesterday. "Well I should probably go to the restaurant and tell them what we want on the menu at some point soon. I should also call Greg and ask him if he can be the ring bearer, and hopefully we can make a final decision on where we're going for the honeymoon. If we can get that done today then I'll be happy."

"We can totally get all of that done." He reassured her.

"That reminds me; did you talk to the guys and pick a best man yet?" Casey asked as she started to clear everything from the table since they were done eating.

"Yea I actually have to talk to you about yesterday." Kendall said and she stopped cleaning, giving him her full attention. "I did talk to the guys and made a decision, I just don't know if you're going to like it."

Casey looked at him confusedly. "Why wouldn't I be happy about it?"

"Well… I picked all of them to be my best man." Kendall said and she still had a confused look on her face. "Well I just figured it would be ok because you said there aren't any written rules for a wedding and since they're all my best friends."

"That's not why I'm confused. You said I wouldn't be happy about it? I kind of figured you would pick all of them once you actually started thinking about it." Casey said and smiled at him. "I don't mind Kendall; I like the idea and think its sweet. So our wedding will be a little strange, when aren't we strange already?"

"Good but there's still something I need to talk to you about, come here." He said and took her hand leading her to the couch.

"Ok what is it?" She asked, a little worried.

"Remember what I told you last night, about what Jo said?" She nodded.

"How can I forget?" He smiled at her sarcasm.

"Well I want you to stay away from her. I don't trust her and I don't want anything to happen to you. By the way Camille explained it; she's very serious about me and her getting back together. She sounds like she doesn't care what gets in her way and that scares me a bit." Kendall said, looking into her eyes.

"Ok, I'll stay away from her. Just as long as you stay away from her too, I don't want anything to happen to you either." Casey said and he smiled then kissed her.

"It's a deal." He said and they shook hands then laughed. "So why don't you go call your brother, get dressed, and then we can head over to the restaurant? Sound like a plan?" Kendall asked and she was about to answer but someone knocked on the door. They looked at each other confusedly, not expecting any company, but she got up and answered the door anyway.

What she saw on the other side really shocked her.

"Hi Casey, can I talk to you?"

"Um… sure Jo, why don't you come on in?" Casey said looking at Kendall then back to Jo as she opened the door wider. Kendall looked at Jo suspiciously, not trusting where any of this was going. He walked over to Casey's side just in case.

"Hi Kendall." Jo said smiling as she saw him, seeming to perk up a bit. Kendall smiled at her politely but cut to the chase.

"Jo what are you doing here?"

Her smile dimmed a little and she looked to the floor in shame. "I wanted to talk to you both actually. Camille probably told you what happened at her apartment yesterday and I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Casey and Kendall both looked at each other unsurely. "I was really surprised at what the two of you told me and really hurt. I just thought that Kendall and I could pick up the pieces of our relationship when I came back but I guess I didn't realize it was a lot longer than I thought it was. I didn't mean any of it, it was just all my emotions taking over and speaking for me. So I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

Casey and Kendall looked at her then to each other, then back to Jo. They didn't really know what to say, they were a little shocked. Casey snapped out of it first. "Well thank you Jo, that was really nice of you."

"So just to be clear… you're not trying to break us up?" Kendall asked looking at her with unconvinced eyes.

"Of course, I would never do something like that! Like I said, it was just my anger talking, not really me." Jo said shaking her head back and forth.

"Then I guess we can forgive you." Kendall said and looked to Casey for confirmation. She nodded at smiled at Jo.

"Great, I really want us all to be friends!" Jo said as she hugged Casey, who was a little bit surprised when it happened. Jo then hugged Kendall, and both he and Casey noticed she held on a little longer than necessary.

"Well I wish we could talk more Jo but Casey and I have a full day of planning ahead of us so we have to go get ready." Kendall said and lightly pried her off of him. She frowned a little but then flashed them a smile and waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

"That was…"

"Weird?" Kendall finished for Casey.

"Yea, so should we trust her?" Casey asked as she pulled Kendall over to sit on the couch and talk again. Kendall frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know she was giving me mixed signals."

"Well I wanted to ask you this last night but after what you told me and what Lucy said, I thought it wouldn't be a good idea." Kendall gave her a confused look, urging her to go on. "Well yesterday when Lucy and I were shopping I asked her if I should invite Jo to the wedding, you know, to be polite. She told me I shouldn't because Lucy doesn't trust Jo and after what you said Camille told you, I had to agree with her. What do you think?" Casey asked and Kendall looked down in thought.

"Well wouldn't it be awkward to have my ex-girlfriend at my wedding?" Casey rolled her eyes but nodded. "But to answer your question… let's see how this whole friendship thing works out first before we make a decision."

"Kendall the wedding is in four months, do we really have time to think about this?" Casey asked looking at him unsure.

"Hey if worse comes to worse we don't invite her, it won't be a terrible crime. Now why don't you go get ready and I'll do the same so we can both go and get out of here?" Kendall said and stood, heading for the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that he left. Casey sighed as she thought of the last twelve hours. Things sure were a mess, but she did not need all this drama right before her wedding that was for sure.

* * *

'_Phase one of my plan in progress.'_ Jo thought to herself as she walked to her friend's apartment. Jo smirked as she thought over what just happened a few minutes ago. Yea right, like she wanted to be friends with the woman who stole the love of her life. _'Just wait Casey, I'll show you just how friendly I can be. But I need help.' _Jo thought as she came to Camille's door.

She heard voices inside again, and she sighed. Why could she never talk to Camille when she was alone? If she heard correctly there was about three voices in there, two female and one male. She put her ear to the door to hear if they were talking about anything important.

"_Casey asked me yesterday if she should invite Jo to the wedding." _An unfamiliar voice said.

"_And what did you say?" _The male voice said, which sounded a lot like Logan.

"_The truth, that I don't trust Jo at all. That if Casey and Kendall are around Jo too much than one of them will end up hurt. No offense, I know she's your friend." _The unfamiliar voice spoke again.

"_None taken, even I will admit that Jo has changed and not for good." _Camille said and Jo rolled her eyes.

'_Why can't they see that I haven't changed, I just want what's mine back!'_ Jo thought angrily and pounded on the door. She calmed herself down, so they wouldn't think she was listening in and waited. Camille answered the door a few seconds later and looked at Jo surprised.

"Jo, hi, what are you doing here?" Camille asked.

Jo faked a smile. "I need your help, and it's not with Casey and Kendall breaking up." Jo said when Camille was about to interrupt. "I just saw them and told them I was sorry. But I don't know if Casey believed me or not. So I need your help with making Casey believe that I want to be her friend."

"I don't know Jo, the last time you asked for my help it was for breaking those two up, now you want to be their friend?" Camille asked unsurely, about ready to slam the door if she had to.

"Please Camille; you're the only one I can think of that can help me!" Jo said pleadingly.

Camille thought for a few seconds then sighed. "I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow." And with that she shut the door. Jo sighed and started to walk away.

'_Damn, I really thought if I begged she would help me. I'll have to make myself more convincing tomorrow.' _Jo thought to herself.

* * *

"That was weird." Camille said as she walked back into her apartment.

"What was?" Logan asked as him and Lucy looked up from their conversation.

"Jo just came to ask me to if I can help her and Casey be friends." Camille snorted and sat down next to Logan.

"Why would she ask that? Wasn't she the one who wanted to break Kendall and Casey up in the first place?" Lucy asked a little bitterly.

"That's what I don't get. She said she apologized to Casey and Kendall about what she said and now wants to prove to Casey that they can be friends." Camille shook her head confused. "But yesterday she was adamant about breaking them up."

"Maybe she thought it over and saw she was wrong?" Logan suggested.

"With all the rage she had yesterday? I don't think so, something's up with her." Lucy said and crossed her arms.

"Lucy you don't know that, you barely know her, so you shouldn't judge her like that. Plus you can't just assume she's up to no good." Logan said.

"Yes I can, because I don't trust her, especially now." Lucy said and shook her head. "I've got to get going; I'll see you guys later." And with that Lucy got up and left.

"What if she's right? What if we can't trust Jo?" Camille asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I don't know. I will admit what you told all of us yesterday was strange and a little unnerving but maybe it really was just her anger and jealousy talking. She's an old friend to us all; I think we should give her a chance, we owe her that at least." Logan answered honestly. "And if she does turn out to be completely nuts then we all get a restraining order?" He joked.

Camille laughed at this and nodded. "You're right; she is an old friend, a best friend even. I guess we should give her a chance. But would a restraining order really stop her?" Camille asked jokingly. They both laughed and decided to go to the pool and hang out.

* * *

Kendall walked back in to his fiancé's apartment to see her on the phone, smiling. He looked at her confused and she held up a finger to ask for a minute. He smiled and nodded, going to the couch to sit and wait while she finished her conversation.

"Ok, great, thanks a lot Greg. Yea I'll see you soon. Ok, love you too, bye." Casey said and hung up. She looked over to Kendall and smiled brightly. "Greg said he would be happy to be the ring bearer!"

Kendall smiled at her excitement and came over to her. "That's great, but was there ever any doubt?" He said and kissed her forehead.

"No but it is a relief to get something else off my list of things to do." She said and stood up. "Are you ready to go?" He nodded and held out his arm for her, which she happily took. The two walked out of the Palm Woods arm in arm and towards the restaurant. When they got there they were told they would have to wait a while for the owners to come in, so they decided to sit at one of the tables and chat.

"So you have any thoughts on where you want to go for our honeymoon?" Kendall asked.

"Well, I've had a few ideas but not many. I do know that I want to go somewhere that has things for us to do, you know, so we won't be stuck in the room all day." Casey replied and he smirked at her.

"Aw, but that was the part I was looking forward to most." He pouted and she kicked him under the table. "Ow, I was only kidding. I agree with you, so where were you thinking?"

"Well I was thinking the Caribbean but the majority of what you do there is just sitting on the beach or swimming. Of course I wouldn't mind that but I would get bored of it after a few days. So then I was thinking somewhere in Europe, like Paris or London?" Casey suggested.

"I've heard Italy is nice. It's romantic and has a ton of things for us to do, other than the obvious of course." He said and smirked at her. She just replied with another kick under the table. "I'm joking, calm down." He said and laughed.

"So are you saying you want to go to Italy? I think I'm starting to see a pattern in our wedding." Casey asked after she sent him a glare.

"I'm just giving you suggestions. I'm letting you choose, I don't care where we go as long as you're happy." Kendall said smiling at her. She blushed a little then noticed the owners walking in.

"We'll talk later, Carmela and Paolo are here." Casey said looking pointing to the door. They both stood up and greeted the older couple. Carmela and Paolo are a married couple in theirs sixties and came from Italy when they were young and newlyweds. They own the bistro as a restaurant and a catering business for special events. Kelly recommended them when Casey and Kendall first announced the engagement, saying that Carmela was an excellent cook who catered for one of her friend's wedding.

"Hello kids, how are you?" Paolo said as they sat at a booth to talk.

"We're good, we actually came to tell you we decided on what we want on the menu for the reception." Casey said smiling. She handed them the list of food she wrote and Carmela looked over it then showed it to her husband.

"Well this won't be hard at all, we can definitely do this." Paolo smiled. "So how is the rest of planning going? Are you almost done?"

"Yes, the last big decision we have to make is where we're going for our honeymoon." Kendall said smiling at Casey.

"Actually I also have to pick out the bridesmaids dresses and my dress but other than that we're done." Casey added as an afterthought.

"Oh good for you, are you excited?" Carmela asked with a bright smile as she clapped a couple times.

"Very." Kendall and Casey answered in unison. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"So where are you thinking to go for the honeymoon?" Carmela asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking somewhere in Europe. Maybe somewhere like Paris or London and Kendall was thinking Italy." Casey answered and the older couple nodded.

"I've been to London and Paris a couple of times before, it's not really somewhere I would want to go for my honeymoon." Kendall said shrugging his shoulders.

"Really, why?" Casey asked surprised.

"Well I want to go somewhere I've never been before, somewhere I haven't been with the guys before. I want my attention to be solely on you and if I'm in, say, London then I'll just be remembering the trouble Big Time Rush caused." Kendall answered and Casey nodded her head in understanding. "But I've never been to Italy before and I think it's very romantic, the perfect place for two newlyweds on their honeymoon."

"He's right you know. Paolo and I grew up in Italy, and it's very beautiful there. Not to be biased though." Carmela put in.

"Where did you live in Italy?" Casey asked curious.

"I was from Padua and Carmela was from Livorno. We met in college." Paolo answered. "I suggest you two go to Rome, Milan, and Venice."

"All three?" Kendall asked confused. "Isn't that expensive?"

"We're getting off pretty cheap for the wedding and reception; I think we can afford to spend a few grand for the honeymoon." Casey pointed out. Kendall thought about it and nodded.

"I'm so happy for the two of you; I know you both will be very happy together!" Carmela said as she hugged Casey then Kendall.

"Of course we will, we love each other." Kendall said and took Casey's hand in his, kissing her knuckles and making her blush brightly. "What do you say we go home and book the trip?" He said and helped her up. She nodded and they said their goodbyes to Paolo and Carmela then walked out still holding hands.

* * *

Kendall and Casey got back to her apartment relatively quickly but were surprised to see Lucy standing at the door. Said girl looked up and rolled her eyes. "There you guys are! I've been waiting here for almost an hour, where were you?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Out finishing the menu for the wedding, why, what's wrong?" Casey asked as she unlocked the door and let everyone in.

"Did Jo come see you guys earlier today? Did she ask to be friends?" Lucy asked once everyone was inside.

"Yea, she did, why?" Kendall asked as he plopped down on the couch but interested.

"I thought so; she came to Camille's apartment today and asked for her forgiveness. Jo said something about how she was wrong yesterday and it was just her anger talking." Lucy explained and the other two nodded.

"Yea she pretty much said the same thing to us. We didn't really know how to take it though." Casey said crossing her arms.

"I don't trust her, I think she's lying." Lucy said but saw the confused looks she received and decided to explain. "Look I just don't see how someone can have that much rage and jealousy one day and then the next it's all gone. I seriously think she meant what she said yesterday and will do anything she can to break the two of you up and get Kendall back. I don't trust her and I don't think she's safe."

"I do understand what you're saying Lucy, but we decided to give Jo a chance. She has a very narrow opportunity of gaining my trust but I thought it would be better than being the mean and jealous fiancé. Everyone deserves a second chance right?" Casey said.

"I believe that too I'm just saying be careful around her. I don't want to see either of you getting hurt." Lucy sighed. Casey nodded.

"Look Lucy, I get what you're feeling, I really do. I wasn't planning on leaving Jo and Casey alone if that's what you were thinking. And I wasn't planning alone with Jo either. I don't trust her much either after what she said yesterday." Kendall said looking very serious.

"I think you two are the only ones who agree with me." Lucy said and shook her head.

"Look Lucy don't worry, Kendall and I will both be careful. Besides, I have you to look out for us, right?" Casey asked as she came over and gave Lucy a quick hug.

"Of course, don't worry, I got you're back." Lucy joked as she hugged back and both girls laughed. "I've have to get going but I'll talk to you guys tomorrow ok?" Lucy said and got a nod in response. With her questions answered and her anxiety gone she gave them a smile then walked out the door, feeling a little better after having a talk with Casey and Kendall. But no one saw the upcoming trouble Jo was planning to create.

**There we have it, chapter four! I hope it wasn't too long of a wait and I hoped you enjoyed it. Now I'm sorry to say but I don't know when the next time I can update, I have been neglecting my other stories again to write this one and another. I don't want to keep my other fans of my other stories waiting for too long so I have to update new chapters then I'll come back and work on this story. Please don't hate me! Anyway, reviews make me happy and might make updating go a little faster, so leave some please?**


	5. Shopping Insults

**Hello everyone, hopefully it wasn't too long of a wait. I had inspiration and a few ideas to add to this chapter so I wanted to write it before I forgot. So without further ado, here is chapter 5.**

**3 Months**

It's been a couple of weeks since Jo had apologized to Kendall and Casey, and as she said, Jo tried to be friends with Casey. But Kendall also kept his promise to Lucy, Casey and him were never alone with Jo, much to Jo's annoyance.

Now there was only three months left until the wedding and Kendall and Casey were just about ready. All she had to do was pick out dresses and he had to rent out tuxes. They booked their honeymoon after they got back from the restaurant, deciding to spend a total of nine days in Italy, going to Rome, Venice, and Milan like Paolo suggested. Today Casey, Katie, and Camille were having a girl's day out, going shopping for dresses.

It was early in the morning and the engaged couple were still in bed sleeping. Katie, who's been looking forward to today for a week now, was getting impatient Casey was taking so long, even though it was only nine in the morning. Katie watched TV for an hour after she woke up then got dressed and went to Casey's apartment after she grabbed some breakfast.

While Katie was on her way, Casey and Kendall were waking up. Kendall became conscious first, then just watched Casey as she slept, playing with her hair every now and then. Casey woke up a few minutes later, smiling as she saw his face. "Good morning." She said as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Kendall asked watching her.

"Pretty well, what about you?"

"Well I was sleeping next to you so of course I slept great." Kendall said as he winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're so corny, but I love you anyway." Casey laughed as she kissed his cheek. He grabbed her hips and brought her to lie on top of him.

"So what are your plans today?" He asked as he played with her hair again.

"Don't you remember? Katie, Camille, and I are going shopping for dresses for the wedding." Casey answered as she laid her head on his chest.

"Oh right." Kendall huffed. They both heard a knock on the door and Casey moved to get up and open it but Kendall stopped her. "It's probably my sister, she'll let herself in." He said and she looked at him questionably.

"How do you-" Casey was about to ask but was stopped when she heard her door being opened, closed, then feet walking towards her room.

"She has my keys." Kendall explained and Casey nodded. Katie walked into the room and looked at them with her hands on her hips.

"This is what was taking you so long to get ready?" Katie asked.

"What do you mean? We're not leaving until ten." Casey said looking confused. She rolled off of Kendall and sat on the bed next to him. Katie went to the foot of the bed and sat there with them.

"I know but I'm bored so get ready." Katie jokingly demanded and Casey rolled her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Casey said getting up and saluted. She went to the closet to pick out the clothes she wanted to wear then walked into the bathroom to get ready, leaving Kendall and Katie alone. Kendall gave his sister a funny look making her confused.

"What?" Katie asked.

"What's up with you? You hate dress shopping." Kendall sat up.

"I know but I like hanging out with Casey and Camille and I'm looking forward to the wedding. Now you're going to stay away from Jo today right?" Katie said seriously, looking her brother in the eyes.

"Yes Katie, I'm hanging out with the guys today while you girls are out shopping. So you and Casey don't have to worry." He shouted the last part loudly so Casey could hear him. He knew Casey was secretly worried that Jo would try and steal Kendall when Casey wasn't around. Even though Jo seemed to be doing better, everyone still had some doubts.

"That's good to know Kendall, but I wasn't worried about it." Casey said as she walked out with a smile on her face. She picked out a powder pink sundress with gold flats and a white sweater in case it got cold. Kendall smiled at her and got out of the bed, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her nose a kiss.

"I know it was bothering you though, maybe not today but in general. And you look very pretty." She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you, but I wasn't worried about it because I know Jo won't bother you today. She's coming with us." Casey said as she straightened her room up, ignoring the shocked faces of the siblings.

What?!" Kendall and Katie both shrieked. Casey sighed and explained.

"Camille invited her. Apparently she accidently let it slip that the three of us were going shopping so Jo begged Camille to let her come and Camille gave in. She felt bad since it was just supposed to be the wedding party but she also felt bad for leaving Jo out so I said it was fine. Don't worry; I invited Lucy to come too."

"Ugh, I don't want to be around Jo." Katie groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"You know Katie, you used to like Jo." Kendall pointed out.

"I know but then I met Casey and I like her more and now Jo's crazy. I just don't want to be around her anymore, I don't trust her." Katie informed them and the engaged couple smiled at each other.

"Well it's only for one day and it's not like you're going to be alone with her. You'll survive." Casey said sitting down next to Katie. Katie looked at the older girl and smiled then rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I guess."

"Come on, we should head down to the lobby and meet up with everyone." Casey said getting up and giving Kendall a kiss goodbye. He waved to them as they left, smiling at the fact that his soon-to-be wife and sister get along so well.

* * *

Lucy was not happy. She hasn't been for a couple weeks now. And it's all because of a certain girl.

Jo found out about Lucy not trusting her and because of that, they might have had a confrontation.

_*Flashback*_

_Lucy was walking back to her apartment after talking to Kendall and Casey. She knew nothing would come between those two, no matter how hard Jo tried. Lucy got into the elevator to go down to her floor but just as the doors were about to close, someone put their hand out and stopped them. They opened back up to reveal Jo standing there with a frown on her face._

"_Hello Lucy." Jo said as she walked in, the doors closing behind her, trapping them both inside._

"_Um, hi Jo." Lucy said a little confused._

"_I hear you were telling our friends that you don't trust me. Why not? All I want is for all of us to be friends." Jo said leaning her back against the wall next to Lucy, giving at her with a fake smile._

"_That's why; no one can have that much anger for someone one day and then the next it's all gone. Trust me, I know from experience. And you don't want to be friends with all of us, you want Kendall to be yours, which will never happen by the way. I'm on to you, I know your planning something behind all of our backs, and just to let you know, I'll be watching you." Lucy said fully turning to Jo, giving her a glare. Jo glared back._

"_Fine, your right, I am planning something. I'm planning on breaking up Kendall and Casey." _

"_Why? They love each other and they're getting married in a few months. Why can't you just find someone else?" Lucy asked exasperated._

"_Because Kendall and I belong together, I don't care what anyone says, I know it and deep down he does too!" Jo shouted looking sad. Lucy felt bad for her for a few minutes but then shook that feeling off._

"_Ok, you're insane. He's obviously gotten over you. It's going to take some time but you can get over him, so why don't you start trying. And if it wasn't already obvious, I'm so telling everyone what you're planning to do." Lucy said crossing her arms._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you. I mean who do you think they would believe." Jo smirked and Lucy looked at her questionably. "I mean Camille is my best friend and I've known all of them longer. They would never believe you if you don't have any proof. There are two sides to every story and I'll make sure they believe mine. I am an actress after all, it won't be that hard. So I would rethink telling them, unless you want to look like a fool." Jo threatened and with that the elevator doors opened and she walked out._

_*End*_

Lucy didn't tell anyone what happened between her and Jo; she didn't want to take the chance. Deep down she know Jo was wrong, they would believe her way more than they would Jo, but at the same time Jo was right, she doesn't have any proof. She knew she might be risking Kendall and Casey's relationship with that nut-job walking around but it could still be risky it if they don't believe her.

So imagine how mad she was when she found out Jo was shopping with them. She would have to keep a close eye on Jo today, just to be on the safe side.

She was waiting in the lobby for the rest of her friends, watching what other people were doing since she was bored. She wasn't waiting long when Casey and Katie walked in then a few minutes later Camille and Jo. They greeted each other with friendly smiles and hellos, although most of them were fake or over exaggerated. After an awkward silence passed, Lucy looked at everyone and asked. "So where are we going?"

"Um, not sure, I figure we'd just go window shopping and then stop when we find something we like." Casey answered and they all nodded in agreement, and then started walking around town to find the right dress. They decided they would start with the bridal party and Lucy then work on Casey.

"Thanks for letting me come along; I really needed a dress for the wedding. I need a nice one to match my date." Lucy smirked as she looked at the confused faces of Camille and Casey.

"Since when do you have a date?" Camille asked shocked.

"And who is it?" Casey asked just as shocked.

"I know who, it's James." Katie said smiling; only knowing because James was flipping out last night. Casey and Camille squealed excitedly.

"So you finally took my advice and said yes to him?" Casey asked laughing at the small blush on Lucy's cheeks.

"Sort of, it was more because I was tired of his constant begging." Lucy said absent mindedly.

Camille snorted. "Yea right, you totally like him and finally stopped being stubborn about it." Lucy blushed a little more now and all of the girls laughed. After a while, and many stores later, they finally found a nice place that had fancy dresses and weren't too expensive.

"Casey, what do you want mine and your friend's dresses to look like?" Camille asked as she looked through a rack of dresses.

"I don't really care, as long as it doesn't outshine me. Why don't you pick a few out and I'll see which one I like and my friends would too." Casey suggested looking through a few dresses to help Katie. Camille nodded and worked on her task. Jo was skimming through a dress herself, but mostly paying attention to Lucy. She didn't want to make it obvious what was going on with between her and Lucy so she kept her distance and stayed close to Camille.

"Do you have a certain color you would want them to be?" Jo asked trying to be helpful. Maybe she could get a few ideas for her and Kendall's future wedding, after him and Casey broke up of course.

"Well I like a lot of colors but I like blues and purples the best." Casey answered. They all nodded and looked. A little while later, everyone was in the dressing rooms trying on the things they found and liked. Casey was pretty convinced she found the dresses she liked for Katie, Camille, and her two friends.

Katie picked out a royal blue dress out first and said she really liked it, Casey and Camille agreeing. It went to just above her knees, was strapless, had a sweetheart neckline, and silver rhinestones forming a belt around the waist. Since there was a shoe store connected to the dress store, Katie looked around and found a pair of silver, open-toed heels. While trying it on, Katie found she liked it even more and so did Casey. She agreed to let Katie wear it to the wedding and then they moved on to Camille.

Since Katie's dress was blue, Camille, Allison's, and Erica's dress also had to be blue. Jo helped Camille find a dress that was also royal blue, two straps that wrapped around the neck and was a V-neck. It had three layers for the skirt that were slightly ruffled and had a split going up the left leg. Camille told them she already had shoes to match the dress so they didn't go looking.

Camille came out from trying it on, fitting on her nicely and showing her curves, with everyone loving it. Casey said her other friends would also like it so she agreed on that dress for the wedding.

Lucy was having a harder time finding a dress, not really liking anything she came across, and the things she did like weren't in her size. Casey and Katie helped her find one while Camille and Jo went across the street to get coffee for everyone.

Finally Casey found a dress she liked and thought Lucy would like. It went to mid-thigh, was strapless, and was black and red. The top half of the dress was red with a sweet heart neckline. It was decorated with ruffles and had gold sequins wrapping around her waist as a belt then from the belt down was black.

When she tried it on, it showed off her curves perfectly, and matched the red highlights in her hair. Lucy liked how it looked on her, Katie and Casey both agreed so she decided to buy it. As she was checking out Camille and Jo walked back into the store laughing and coffees in hand.

"Lucy you found a dress?" Camille asked and Lucy nodded smiling. "Well let's see it." Lucy pulled it out of the bag the woman put it in and showed the other two girls. "Oh wow, I love it! It's going to look great on you."

"It already does, she tried it on a few minutes ago." Casey said coming up to the other girls, waiting for Lucy to finish so they could go shopping for her now. She turned to Jo and felt kind of awkward. "Jo did you buy anything?"

"Oh no, I have plenty of dresses, I don't need anymore." Jo answered smiling; ignoring the glare Lucy was giving her. _'Plus the only dress I want to buy is a wedding dress, but I'm not about to tell you that.' _Jo thought to herself. Casey smiled understandingly then they all walk out and towards David's Bridal.

"So what do you want your dress to look like?" Lucy asked Casey a few minutes after they got to the store and started looking.

"I'm not really sure; I've never been to a wedding before and never thought about it." Casey answered skimming a few dresses over.

"Well since you helped me find a dress, I'll help you find one." Lucy smiled and Casey nodded, smiling back. Camille and Jo decided to sit down and wait for Casey to be done. Katie was getting tired but didn't want to be near Jo so she helped Lucy and Casey.

* * *

It was an hour later and Casey still hadn't found anything. There were so many dresses to choose from and try on. Even so, Casey couldn't find one that felt like her. Camille was getting bored so she decided to help out too, Jo was observing everything from where she sat, trying to decide on how to execute her plan without anyone else noticing and not making it obvious.

She sighed then got up and walked towards Casey, deciding to start looking to help out too. Maybe she could find a dress for herself. Or maybe she could find a dress that made Casey look ridiculous, who knew.

Finally Casey sighed and looked around. "I can't find anything; I'm starting to lose hope."

"Hey don't worry, we'll find the perfect dress for your special day." Jo said a little too sweetly for Casey's liking. She just smiled and nodded, deciding to drop it. Finally Katie called her over excitedly.

"Hey Casey come here, I found one I think you'll like!" Casey walked over to the younger girl and looked at the dress she found. It was pure white, with silver rhinestones around the chest and hips. It was strapless and went all the way to the floor with a small train behind it. It was beautiful and Casey loved it.

"It's amazing; I think this is the one." She said excitedly. Lucy left to find a worker so Casey could try it on while Katie, Camille, and Casey were squealing excitedly. Jo rolled her eyes at the sight; she was hoping Casey wouldn't have any luck and not find a dress. Apparently that wasn't the case. A few minutes later Casey walked out of the dressing room in the gown, and everyone around stood in amazement. "Well, how does it look?"

"You look gorgeous! I love it!" Camille said coming over and giving her friend a hug.

"Kendall's going to love it too." Katie said, also giving Casey a hug.

"I think he's going to like you out of it more than in it though." Lucy joked and the girls laughed except for Casey and Jo. Casey was blushing from embarrassment while Jo was red with anger. The worker cleared her throat to get the girls attention and smiled at them.

"Would you like to purchase the dress now or put it on hold for a later date?" Casey smiled back at the woman.

"I'd like to buy it now please." She said and the woman nodded, going to the cash register to get everything ready, while Casey got changed out of the dress. A few minutes later Casey emerged again and walked to the front counter. The rest of the girls, excluding Jo, were waiting outside for Casey to be done so they can go home. "I'm so excited! You have no idea how much of a relief it is to get this done." Casey said absent mindedly to Jo, who rolled her eyes again.

"I'm sure it is, I just wonder if that dress was the right choice." Jo said while looking at her nails bored. Casey looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm just saying that there are a lot of other amazing dresses here and the one you're getting is well…" Jo left off and Casey looked at her offended. "I'm only telling you this because of Kendall. I was his girlfriend for a long time and I know him better than you, I just don't think he's going to like the dress. But it doesn't really matter does it? I'm sure something like a dress won't ruin your big day, at least I hope it won't." Jo said and smiled sweetly at Casey again. "I'm going to go wait with everyone else ok?"

Casey nodded, not really paying attention as Jo walked off smirking. She paid for the dress still, it was beautiful and she loved it. As the clerk was putting it in a bag, Katie walked back in. "Hey are you almost done?" Casey nodded, still thinking about what Jo said. "Casey, what's wrong?"

"It was…" Casey was going to tell the younger girl but stopped herself. Jo was being really nice to everyone lately, what if they don't believe her? "It's nothing, let's go." Casey said and walked out, Katie following and watching the older girl closely.

On the walk back to the Palm Woods, Casey was quiet in thought, Jo and Camille were talking and laughing about something, and Lucy and Katie were in the back of the group observing.

"Do you trust Jo?" Lucy asked Katie quietly, so no one else would hear them.

"Not a bit." Katie replied glaring at the one in question. "I think she said something to Casey back there."

"Why?" Lucy asked but then thought about it. "Never mind, you're probably right, Jo and Casey were alone for some time." Lucy and Katie looked at each other seriously, very worried for their friend.

* * *

Katie sighed as she walked back into her apartment, where the guys were on the couch playing video games and her mom was sitting at the table reading. When her mother saw Katie she looked up and smiled. "Hi sweetie, how was shopping?"

"It was ok." Katie said and now everyone in the room looked at her confused.

"Just ok, you've been looking forward to today for a week and that's all? At least show us the dress." Carlos said and Katie sighed but took the dress out anyway. Everyone complimented it and she thanked them but she was still concerned about Casey.

"Alright baby sister, what's bugging you?" Kendall finally had enough of her moping and asked what everyone was thinking.

"It's Jo; I think she said something to Casey that really upset her." Katie told him and that got his full attention.

"Why would you think that?" Their mom came over to get in on the conversation.

"Well, after Casey found a dress and went to pay for it, she and Jo were kind of left alone." Katie answered, sitting down on the couch to tell the whole story. Kendall didn't look happy and didn't sound happy either when he questioned Katie.

"Why were they alone together? I told everyone not to leave Jo alone with Casey for this exact reason." Kendall fumed and his mom put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Jo said she was going to the bathroom, we didn't know she stayed with Casey!" Katie defended herself. "Anyway, Casey was really happy the entire day and especially after she found her dress. But after she paid for it, she got really quiet and sad. It wasn't only me who noticed it, Lucy did too."

"Was that the only time her and Jo were alone? When Casey was paying for her dress?" Logan asked to clarify and Katie nodded.

"Do you know for sure Jo said something though?" Kendall's mom asked so they weren't jumping to conclusions.

"No but I'm pretty sure. Kendall I think you should talk to Casey and see what happened." Katie said looking at her brother. He nodded, not needing any further persuasion, and left to go to his fiancé's apartment.

* * *

Casey sighed while flipping through the channels on her TV. She already put her dress away somewhere safe and changed into sweats and a T-shirt since she wasn't going anywhere. Now she was just doing anything to distract her from thinking of what Jo said again but it wasn't working. The sound of her door opening and closing startled her out of her thoughts and she looked to see who it was, not really surprised to see Kendall there.

She smiled and got up to give him a kiss but he stopped her. Her hearts stopped for a second thinking of Jo's words.

"I need you to be honest with me, ok?" He asked her and she nodded confused. "Did Jo say something to you when you were buying your dress?"

Casey sighed and nodded. "Did Katie tell you? She was asking if something was wrong earlier." Casey said as she sat back down on the couch. Kendall came and sat next to her, playing with her hair when he saw how upset she looked, he knew doing this always calmed her down.

"Why didn't you say something to the girls?" Kendall asked.

"Because Jo was right there and she could have easily denied it. Besides I didn't want to risk them not believing me." Casey said not looking at him. "Jo's been so nice to everyone for the past few weeks, she seems like she's really trying to be our friend but today what she said was just mean."

"Well what did she say?"

"How she thinks you won't like the dress I picked out and that it might ruin the wedding." Casey explained shaking her head. Kendall looked like he was about to laugh.

"That's what got you so upset? That doesn't make any sense." He said chuckling. She looked at him and smiled a bit but shook her head.

"That's not what upset me. She was saying how she was your girlfriend for a long time and that she knows you better than I do. That's what got me so upset." Casey explained and Kendall stopped smiling, nodding understandingly. "I don't want to be the jealous woman but I can't help it, does she know more about you than I do?"

Kendall thought for a few minutes. Casey knew the same things about him that Jo did, actually more because of how much he and Casey talked. He shook his head and smiled at her. "No, you know way more about me than she ever did. So please don't let what she said bother you, she's just jealous and upset and none of what she says is true. And for the record, I love you for who you are, not what you wear, so don't worry about the dress, I'm going to love it." He said and kissed her lips, she smiled into the kiss and eagerly returned it.

They pulled back and she laughed. He looked at her confused so she decided to explain. "At the store, Lucy said you would love me out of the dress more than in it." He laughed along with her.

"She does have a point but I do want to see what you're going to look like on our wedding day. Do you mind if I get a peek at the dress?" Kendall asked and she shook her head.

"No way Kendall, its bad luck, I'm not taking any chances." She said and stood up, taking his hand and leading him out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they walked hand-in-hand down the hall.

"I figured we could go back down stairs and hangout with the guys. I need something to take my mind off of a few things and what better way do to that then be with Big Time Rush?" Casey said and he nodded in agreement.

**That was actually longer than I planned it to be. Sorry I couldn't update sooner but I was away and the network was weird. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and if you don't mind leaving a review. Hopefully it won't be too long of a wait for the next chapter but no promises. **


	6. Fears Come to Life

**Hello everyone! Let me just say that I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, the reasons why are on my profile. Hope you enjoy!**

**The Doomed Wedding**

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Casey and Lucy were sitting in the latter's apartment, having another girls day together. They wanted to invite Camille but really didn't want to see Jo. Besides, their boys were out at the studio recording new songs and Katie and her mom were spending the day together.

Right now, as girly as it was, they were doing their nails and listening to Lucy's newest album. They were talking about things going on their life, mostly the upcoming wedding and Lucy's and James' date that was this weekend.

"So you're going to Italy for your honeymoon?" Lucy asked and Casey nodded smiling. "That's very romantic, do you know what you guys are doing while there?"

"Probably just sightseeing and touring. Hopefully a few gondola rides. I don't really know, I've never been to Italy, so we're most likely just going to wing it." Casey replied while blowing on her nails. Lucy smirked and looked at her friend slyly.

"Who knows if you guys will even get to do that, you might be too busy in the bedroom." Lucy wiggled her eyebrows and Casey's face flushed bright red and she stuttered. Lucy laughed at her friend's expression and couldn't help but tease her more. "So have you picked out any special outfits out for Kendal?" Now Casey's face could rival a cherry.

"Lucy, why are we talking about this? Are you trying to make me die from embarrassment?" Casey shrieked but laughed along with her friend.

"Oh come on, we're both grown ladies and best friends, why can't we talk about it? So have you?" Lucy asked and Casey sighed shaking her head, blushing all over again.

"Not necessarily, I've gone looking but didn't know what to pick out." Casey admitted shyly. She was never good with this subject, probably because her parents were prudes and didn't like anything to do with things rated T.

"I'm more than certain that Kendall won't really care what you're in. He's going to care more about you than anything." Lucy said. Casey was pretty sure her face was going to burst from all the blood flowing to it. "I know you probably will say no to this but if you want a second opinion on what to wear, you could always bring me along. Or bring Jo with you; I'd love to see her face when you tell her what you're shopping for." Lucy laughed but Casey frowned at the mention of Jo. Lucy saw this and stopped laughing. "Hey can I ask you a question?" Casey nodded and waited for Lucy to continue. "What did she say to yesterday?"

Casey sighed and shook her head. "She was just saying how she was with Kendal longer than I was and how she knows him better. It was nothing; I really shouldn't be getting this upset over it." Lucy scoffed, frowning now and looking angry.

"Um, yes you should, I would be if I were you. That bitch, she needs her head checked out because something is not right in there." Lucy shook her head and then sighed. "I have to tell you something; I probably should have told you sooner but was scared I guess. Jo told me she has this plan of breaking you and Kendall up. I told her she wouldn't be able to and I was going to tell everyone but she then told me that she would make sure no one believed me. I guess I was scared she was right. I have been known to tell lies before." Lucy said and shrugged her shoulders. Casey gave her a sympathetic smile and patted Lucy's shoulder.

"Don't worry and don't believe her Lucy, we all would have believed you. I'm glad you told me though, did she say anything else?" Lucy shook her head at this. "Do you mind if I cut our girl's day short? I'm going to go see Kendall and tell him about this." Casey asked and Lucy nodded, walking Casey to the door. They hugged each other goodbye and Casey left to go to her apartment then to go see Kendal.

* * *

Kendal walked out of the recording studio with the rest of BTR. Unfortunately, the rest of the guys had plans and so did his fiancé, so Kendal was plan free for the rest of the day. _'I guess I could stay here and help Gustavo or something.' _Kendal thought to himself, not wanting to take the chance of going back to the Palm Woods and running into Jo. Boy was he surprised when said girl walked through the front doors of the studio.

"Kendal, hi!" Jo said happily as she ran up to him. Kendal sighed internally, not as happy to see her after what she said to Casey yesterday.

"Hey Jo, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, I was out running a few errands and decided to come see all of you. Where's everyone else?" Jo asked looking around to keep up her act.

"They left, they all had plans." Kendal tried to hide the discomfort in his voice. Jo's smile brightened a bit, something that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What about Casey?"

"She's spending the day with Lucy, another girl's day." At this, Jo frowned, not liking the sound of that. "And my mom and sister are out spending the day together. So I figured I would just stay here and help Gustavo or find something to do."

"Well I finished my errands, do you mind if I stay here with you?"

"Where's Camille?" Kendal asked, nervous about where this could be heading.

"At an audition for a new TV show, she won't be back until tonight." Jo answered. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

'_Crap,'_ Kendal thought. "Sure, why not." Kendal said as he sat down on the couch nearby. Jo beamed and eagerly sat down next to him and faced him.

"Do you think Casey likes me?" She asked, surprising Kendal completely. "I mean, yesterday it just felt like she didn't want me there. She didn't even try to talk to me; it almost felt like she was ignoring my existence. I just want us to be friends; I mean I'm close friends with all of you except her and Lucy. I figured if she's going to be your wife then I should be her friend too. Do you think you could talk to her?"

Kendal was still shocked by the end of her rant; he sat there and dumbly nodded his head. He was actually starting to think Jo was bipolar, seeing as how she didn't like Casey yesterday and was singing a different tune today. "Sure, of course I can, I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding." Kendal finally answered and smiled. "So how was the movie?" He asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"It was great! But nothing compared to being right here with everyone I love." Jo said, trying to inconspicuously scoot closer to Kendal. He shifted away from her, trying to put space in between them but only got the same results. "Hey, can I ask you another question?" She asked him, leaning in closer to him. Kendal gulped and slowly nodded. "Do you really love Casey? She doesn't seem all that special really."

At this Kendal stood and moved away from the couch, just as Jo was about to kiss him. He couldn't believe she just asked that… well he could but he was still surprised. "Of course I do Jo, why would I be marrying her if I didn't? And she is incredibly special. She is sweet and kind hearted even though her mother put her through hell when she was growing up. She's an amazing singer and dancer and probably actress if she tried. She means everything to me and I really don't like the fact that you're trying to split us up" Kendal said heatedly.

Jo stood up angrily and stomped over to him. "Kendal, she's no good for you! Why can't you, why can't anyone see that I am! We were perfect together once Kendal, I know we can be again! Just give it a chance!" Jo practically sobbed, at her whit's end.

"Jo, get this through your head, we are _done_. I am marrying Casey and you and I will never be together again." Kendal said calmly, patience running very thin.

"Hmph, we'll see about that." Jo said before grabbing Kendal's shirt and tugging him down so their lips met. Jo put everything into that kiss, while Kendal tried his hardest to break away from her vice grip. And, unfortunately for him and Casey, this was the exact moment that his fiancé decided to walk in.

"Kendal, sweetie, I really need to talk-" Casey said, walking in but stopped at the sight she saw. Jo pulled away from Kendal and they both looked over to the new comer. Casey felt like her heart was ripped from her chest and stomped on, she couldn't breathe and tears were starting to roll from her eyes.

Jo smirked while Kendal thought of every curse word he knew his eyes wide as the moon. "Casey, this not what you think, _please_ let me explain." Kendal went over her and begged. Casey didn't really know what to do; her feet were frozen to the floor and felt like she was just sucker punched.

"Don't lie to her Kendal; it's exactly what she thinks, that you've finally decided to choose me over her." Jo said with a smug look on her face.

"_Shut up_ Jo!" Kendal shouted at her, turning back to Casey then. He saw the silent tears running down her face and the look of utter betrayal in her eyes, hating himself that he was part of the reason that caused it. "Casey, I swear-" Kendal said, grabbing her hand. This snapped Casey out of it and she pushed him away.

"Please, I don't want to hear it." She said as she swiftly turned around and ran out of Rocque Records.

Kendal went to go run after until Jo called out his name. He turned around and glared at her. "Stay away from me!" He shouted at her before running after his fiancé, leaving Jo standing there not feeling as smug as she did a few minutes ago.

* * *

At about the same time this was happening, Lucy was at the boy's apartment hanging out with James and Carlos. The two of them were done with their plans for the day so James decided to call Lucy and see what she was doing. She was more than happy to come over and left immediately, needing a distraction from her thoughts for a while. Unfortunately, that didn't go as well as she had hoped.

While James and Carlos were playing a video game, Lucy was watching the people at the pool out the window, thinking. She was thinking what would happen once Casey told Kendal of Jo's plan. She was just hoping Kendal would believe her story, along with her other friends. Lucy knew Jo was up to no good, no matter what she said. Lucy's met people like Jo before, the kind of people that think they deserve everything and would stop at nothing to get, even if it meant hurting other people. She just hoped Casey wasn't the one to get hurt in the end.

Sure Lucy and Casey weren't great friends at first, they were two very different people, but they were always civil to each other though. They didn't get closer until Jo arrived, which in a way, Lucy was grateful to Jo for. Casey was a really god friend and a really good person, she didn't need the vengeful attitude of Jo. She was actually surprised that the boys and Camille were once friends with Jo once. She was surprised that Camille and Jo were once again so close. Everyone else silently agreed to keep their distance from Jo, even Camille. But she guessed that changed once they started hanging out again.

She was never one to care about who her friends were friends with before but Camille and Jo hanging out gave Lucy a bad feeling. She wasn't going to tell Camille any of this; cause then she would be the bad friend and make Jo look innocent. But ever since Casey left her apartment this morning, Lucy has had a terrible feeling in her gut, and it was scaring her.

James had been watching Lucy from the corner of his eye since she sat down. Now he might not be the smartest person in the world but he definitely knew when something was wrong with his friends and he knew Lucy had something bothering her. He finally got tired of the game he was playing. Pausing it, ignoring Carlos's confused expression, he turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, are you ok? You seem out of it." He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She smiled a little and shook her head.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Lucy said but she didn't sound that convincing, even to herself.

"Really, because you don't seem fine to me, something's on your mind that you're not telling us." Carlos said turning his full attention over to her. She smiled and decided that maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell them.

"Ok, you're right, I'm not fine. I've been a little concerned ever since Jo came back. I just have this bad feeling whenever I think about her and she's done nothing to prove me wrong. In fact she's only making her case worse." Lucy admitted and the boys understood.

"Katie was saying yesterday how she thought Jo said something to Casey to make her upset. Did Casey tell you anything?" James asked.

"Yea, Jo pretty much made Casey second guess her relationship with Kendal. Jo's been making Casey second guess herself a lot lately."

"That's not like Casey." Carlos said confused.

"I know I'm really worried something bad is going to happen to Kendal and Casey's relationship if we don't do something about Jo." Lucy said playing with her hands. "Trying to keep them all apart obviously isn't doing anything."

"I think you're worrying too much." James said and Lucy gave him a confused look. "Look, Casey has survived all those crazy fan girls that fawn over Kendal and claim they love him. I see it this way: Jo is just another crazy fan girl Kendal and Casey have to deal with. And they will with our help." Lucy sighed, she could see what he meant but she knew it worse than that.

"It's not just that, Jo told me that she was going to break up Casey and Kendal. That her wanting to be friends was all just a lie." Lucy admitted. James and Carlos looked surprised as they looked at each other then back to Lucy.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I told Casey, but that was this morning. Jo told me that if I did tell anyone, she would deny it and make it so no one believed me. I believed her because I haven't been the most trustful person since you've guys have met me." Lucy admitted and James understood.

"That may be true but that was then. You don't lie to us anymore, and we already know Jo went crazy with jealousy. Plus the fact that Camille also told us what Jo said." He said to her, lightly grasping her hand.

"But that was before she apologized and everyone gave her a second chance. I was the only one who didn't want to give Jo a second chance, I didn't trust her. I started thinking that if I did tell you guys that might be the reason you wouldn't believe me." Lucy admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry, we believe you. Besides, none of us really trust Jo; we've just been playing nice. As mean as it does sound." Carlos said as he gave her small smile of encouragement.

"Relax, Kendal and Casey love each other, they won't let Jo come between them." James told her, still holding her hand. Lucy smiled back and squeezed his hand a bit; happy to have her friends believe her. They were about to change the subject, to a happier one, when Lucy's phone started to ring. She let go of James' hand and went to answer it, surprised that Casey was calling her.

"Hey, what's up? Did you talk to Kendal?" Lucy asked her friend. "What, you're kidding." At this Carlos and James looked at her confused. "She did what? And he didn't try to explain himself? Ok, ok, don't worry. Yea, I'll be right there." Lucy hung up and looked at the boys. "Apparently Casey walked in on Kendal and Jo kissing at Rocque Records, she's devastated. I have to go to her place to try and calm her down; I'll see you guys later." Lucy explained quickly and left.

James and Carlos were still trying to process the information they didn't even realize that Lucy had left. "Kendal wouldn't though, he's not like that, and he never has been. Why would he hurt Casey like that?" Carlos asked, extremely confused.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." James said seething. He stood up and walked out of the apartment, intent on finding Kendal and knocking some sense into him, Carlos following close behind.

* * *

Kendal had just walked into the lobby when James and Carlos also walked in. James immediately saw him and made a bee line for his friend, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him a bit. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you hurt Casey like that?" James asked and shook him more.

Logan and Camille, who's audition ended early, were walking in from the pool, saw this and instantly ran up to them, intending to calm the situation. "Whoa, what is going on?" Logan asked as he released James' grip on Kendal and put some distance between them.

Carlos, who was silent until now, quietly answered. "Casey called Lucy a few minutes ago, she told Lucy that Jo and Kendal were kissing at Rocque Records." Carlos said and Logan and Camille looked at Kendal, shocked and angry.

"You pig! How could you?!" Camille asked as she slapped Kendal's arm.

"I didn't, Jo did! I was trying to push her off of me and Casey walked in before I got to." Kendal explained.

"Please, do you honestly think we'll believe that? That's what every cheater says!" Camille said, shaking her head and stomping off, going to check on her friend. The boys looked at him sternly, not sure whether to believe him or not.

"It's the truth! Ok, I want _nothing_ to do with Jo; right now all I want to do is go explain everything to Casey. I tried to at Rocque Records but she ran away before I could." Kendal said in response to their accusing looks.

"You can't really blame her can you? After what she walked in on, and add that to her preexisting fears of you and Jo? I wouldn't believe you." Logan admitted, Carlos and James agreeing in their heads.

"Look, I don't really care what you believe; right now all I care about is Casey and our marriage, if there still is one." Kendal said, exasperated. As if fate didn't play enough jokes on Kendal today, the person who caused his and his fiancés misery walked in.

"Kendal? There you are; you sure ran away fast enough. Did you want to tell Casey we were backed together that badly?" Jo asked as she slid over next to Kendal, arms crossed.

Kendal rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. Turning to Jo, he fumed. His friends looked on, curious as to what he would say. "Jo, for the _last time_, we are not getting back together, EVER!" Kendal yelled. Jo looked at him and glared. "I am marrying Casey, as soon as I fixed the mess you made for us. That is final, and will not change. Now leave me the hell alone and don't come near me or my fiancé again!" Kendal said and went to go to the elevators but Jo's voiced stopped him.

"Do you really think she'll listen to you, or even believe you? After what she just saw I highly doubt it. I told you Kendal, we belong together, now she sees it too," Jo said and crossed her arms, looking smug once more. The three other members of BTR glared at her, now fully aware of what Kendal said was the truth.

"No Jo, we don't and honestly we never did. Look I really hope you find someone, anyone, just not me. I already have someone that I want to spend my life with, and hopefully she still wants me to even after what you did to us." Kendal said and with that walked into the elevator and went to go see Casey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy and Camille were trying their best to calm down Casey. She told them everything that had happened, or tried to through all her tears. They got the gist of it and did their best to soothe her.

A knock on the door startled the three of them, but they all had a pretty good idea of who it was. "Casey, it's me, open the door and please let me explain." Kendal said through the door, confirming their suspicions.

"What do you want to do?" Lucy asked Casey.

"Do you want us to get rid of him?" Camille finished Lucy's question. Casey thought for a minute and sighed, knowing she would have to face him eventually, and deciding to make it sooner than later.

"No, we need to talk. Can you guys leave us alone for now?" Casey asked and looked to her friends. They both smiled and nodded, each giving her a hug before making their way to the door. Kendal didn't even look at them when they opened the door, heading straight for Casey and missing the glares the other two girls sent him. They stood there for a few minutes, in awkward silence before Casey decided to start the awkward conversation to come. "Do you want to sit down?"

He looked at her and sighed, taking a seat on her coffee table across from her. He didn't try to hold her hand or anything; he knew she would just push him away. "Just hear me out before you say anything, ok?" He asked her and after a few seconds she nodded. "I did not kiss Jo, _she _kissed _me_. And I didn't kiss her back either; I was desperately trying to pry her off of me. Please believe me; I would never do anything to hurt you." He begged.

She thought for a moment then looked at him. "Then why did she say that you chose her over me?"

"She's delusional! Before she kissed me I was telling her that she and I would never have a future because I was marrying you and nothing would ever change that, then she kissed me."

"Why were you even alone with her? I thought we both agreed to never being alone with Jo."

"She came in a few minutes before you did and I couldn't get away."

"That seems like a pretty big coincidence if you ask me." Casey said skeptical. The truth is she believed Kendal, he wouldn't cheat on her. He would have told her the truth when she asked him if he still had feelings for Jo, he was just that honest. But her biggest fear had come to life before her eyes, and that's why she didn't want to let Kendal back in just yet. "I'm going to ask you again since things have… developed. Do you have feelings for Jo again?" Casey asked.

"No! I told you before and I'll tell you again, I love you. Jo and I are history, if anything I hate her more now than I did before now that she's done this." This time Kendal did grab her hand, she looked at him accusingly but did not pull away. "Casey, since Jo got back we've been hearing how she's been trying to break us up, and that's just what she did today. But if we show her that her plans have failed then she'll back off." Casey looked at him disbelievingly. "Hopefully," he added as an afterthought. "Unless you don't want to get married after today, after what happened."

She sighed and shook her head. "Of course I do, I love you too and believe you. It's just, what I saw today really scared me. This is exactly what I've feared since Jo glued herself to you in the lobby her first day back. When I saw those fears play out right in front of me, I guess I shut down, I had to think. It probably sounds stupid, sorry."

"It doesn't and you have nothing to apologize for. Believe me, if the roles were reversed I'd be feeling the same way you are right now." He said, he moved to sit on the couch next to her, and then pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back after a few seconds, knowing she wasn't mad at him but at Jo. "So, are we still getting married?"

She snorted and pulled away from him. "Of course we are; I'm not letting her think she won. I'll drop dead before I let her think she broke us up." Casey said crossing her arms and he laughed, pulling her into another hug.

"That's my girl." He said after he was done chuckling and gave her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Okay, so no this is not the end of the story but a good place to leave off for now. I will be honest, I'm not sure when I will be updating again because I have to update at least another chapter to my other stories. But since this one is almost done, it might be soon. I don't know, so don't get your hopes too high, until next time.**


	7. Confrontations and Apologies

**Hey guys, so I decided to try to finish this story before I work on my others, I have the most ambition to do this story anyway so I'll stick with my gut. Enjoy.**

**The Doomed Wedding**

**Chapter 7**

It was the morning after the whole Jo fiasco. Kendal decided to spend the night at Casey's apartment, seeing as she was still having some insecurities. It was early in the morning when Kendal awoke, and decided to get up and make breakfast for his fiancé.

To be honest, Kendal was worried about Casey; she was very distant towards him since yesterday. He didn't blame her, who would? He was just afraid she wasn't being honest with him when he asked her if she was still mad at him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Casey waking up and walking out to the kitchen. She looked around a little confused, then saw him and looked at him questionably. "Surprise," He said gesturing to the food on the table. She smiled at him, walking over to him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you, but what is this for? Not that I'm complaining of course." She joked as she sat down and dug in.

"This is for yesterday and the start of me making up for my stupid actions." Kendal said sitting across from her. She immediately lost her smile and looked at him. "I know we talked yesterday and fixed everything but I still can't help but feel you're angry with me. And be honest, I completely understand and actually encourage you to be angry with me, I was an idiot."

Casey shook her head and gave him a small smile. "Kendal, I'm not mad, at least not at you. Let me explain my side of things now since you had your turn yesterday." He nodded and gave her undivided attention. "You're not at fault here, Jo is. She was the one who initiated the kiss and the one who planned to break us up. Unless you kissed her back or did anything like that, then you aren't to blame. Like I said, I'm not mad at you, but I am mad. Along with scared and nervous and sad and a bunch of other emotions I don't really know of yet. Seeing the two of you yesterday just made me realize how serious Jo is, she really does want to split us up and I'm afraid she's going to try something again, only this time it will be so much worse."

Kendal took her hand in his and started to rub it. "Whatever she does won't stop us from getting married. If I have to I'll get Freight Train to keep her away. How about we spend the day together? It will take your mind off of things." Kendal asked hopefully.

She smiled sheepishly at him and shook her head. "I actually want to be alone for a while. I just need to relax and then I'll be better, so this morning I am going to go over to Rocque Records and work on my new songs and dances. Then maybe this afternoon we can spend the day together, along with everyone else? Lucy and Camille kept texting me last night to see if I was doing better and said we should have a girls day but I'd much rather spend it with all my friends. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is; it even sounds like fun. We haven't all hung out as a group in while. I'll head over to my apartment after we're done eating and tell the guys." Kendal said. Casey smiled at him and nodded. "But we are ok right?" He really needed to make sure; he was terrified yesterday that Jo ruined everything for the two of them.

She leaned over the table and gave him a long kiss. When she pulled away they smiled at each other. "We're perfect, don't worry."

* * *

Jo was feeling pretty confident in herself right now as she walked to Camille's apartment. She did it; she broke up Kendal and Casey. Seriously, Kendal was delusional if he thought Casey would get back together with him after she saw them kissing. Soon he would see though that he belonged with her and no one else.

She got to Camille's door and knocked a few times. When the door opened, Jo smiled at her friend, though the smile quickly vanished when she saw Camille's angry glare. "Hey, what's up?"

"What's up? _What's up?_" Camille asked, furious. "You ask me that after you try to break up two of my best friend's engagement? Who do you think you are?!" Camille shouted at her. Jo stood there shocked and a little confused.

"Why are you so mad? You know this is what I was planning; I told you Kendal is _mine_, now Casey knows it too." Jo said and crossed her arms. Camille's mouth fell open in shock.

"I don't believe you, you really are insane! First of all, you said you told me all those things because you were upset and angry. And second, your plan failed, Casey and Kendal are still together, thankfully." Camille said crossing her arms, shooting Jo another glare. Jo was surprised at this, not believing Casey would forgive Kendal like that. She shook those thoughts away and looked at Camille.

"Of course I told you I didn't mean what I said, I need you and the others to believe me, and I needed you on my side for when this happened."

"You think I would actually be on your side after all of this? You really hurt Casey yesterday." Camille said. She couldn't believe she used to be friends with Jo, what happened to her to turn into this?

"Camille why are you on her side, you were my friend way before you knew her!"

"Jo you have been gone for a long time because of your movie, did you really expect things to stay exactly the same? You knew as well as anyone that people come and go in this town, Casey came and we became really good friends, just because you're back does not mean I forget about her."

"What are you saying?"

"What I am saying is that after what you've done Jo, I'd be surprised if you have any friends left." And with that Camille slammed the door in Jo's face, surprising the girl.

* * *

Shortly after Kendal and Casey finished their breakfast, he made his way over to his apartment. Once inside he saw that everyone was either in the kitchen or living room. Katie was the first one to see him come in and immediately stood up and walked over to him. "I heard what happened, did you and Casey make up?" Kendal gave her a small smile and nodded. "Good, because no offense big brother, but I would have sided with Casey on this."

Kendal chuckled at that and shook his head. "No offense taken." He said as he walked over to the couch where the rest of his friends were, Katie following him.

"How are you and Casey?" Carlos asked.

"Better; we talked it out last night and fixed everything."

"Then where is she? Did she kick you out?" James snorted.

"_No_, she just wanted to be alone for now. She's coming over to hang out with everyone after she's done at Rocque Records. So I need you two to call Camille and Lucy." Kendal said, pointing at Logan and James.

"Are you sure she's ok? After yesterday you would think she'd be more… emotional?" Katie pointed out.

"Like I said, we talked last night. She was upset and angry but not at me, at Jo." Kendal informed them.

"She wasn't mad at you at all?" Katie looked at him questionably.

"Well she was but more at the fact that I was alone with Jo."

"Hmph, I think she should have made you grovel more." Katie told Kendal and the other boys laughed.

"Are you guys saying you wanted us to break up?" Kendal shouted, slightly offended.

"No, relax; we're just messing with you. But I do have to agree with Katie, Casey forgave you pretty easily." Logan commented.

Kendal rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You guys are impossible."

"So aren't you still worried about Jo? She could do something even worse to the two of you." Carlos asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Casey is; that's one of the reasons she's still pretty upset. Honestly, I don't know what Jo will try to do next, if anything."

"I honestly wouldn't put it past her; I'd watch your back big bro, Casey's too." Katie warned her older brother.

"Especially Casey." The three other members of BTR said to Kendal. He nodded, now lost in thought. Everyone else in the room dropped the subject and left him to his thought while they talked amongst themselves. He couldn't help but start to worry again. He made it very clear to Jo his feelings, not like that did anything though. Would she really do something worse than kiss him to try and break him and Casey up? What worse thing could she do?

He was tempted to head over to Rocque Records and be with his fiancé when a bad feeling started to form in his gut, but thought better of it when he remembered she asked him to be alone for the morning. He looked at the clock and saw it was only ten in the morning; Casey didn't finish practicing until one. Three hours wasn't that long right? She would be fine right? Of course she would be, Casey can handle herself and he was just overreacting.

He just really hoped he was as he turned back into the conversation, trying desperately to ignore the bad feeling.

* * *

Casey sighed as she walked into Rocque Records. She didn't know why she thought it was a good idea to come here, especially after what happened in the studios yesterday. She walked into the main hallway and stopped, seeing the spot where Jo kissed Kendal, slightly panicking.

She breathed in and kept walking; knowing what happened yesterday was in the past and would stay in the past. She went into the dance studio, after waving to her uncle and Kelly, and got started.

It was well over an hour that she had been practicing her routines. She loved practicing her dances, almost as much as she loved writing new songs. Had it been any other day, Kendal would probably be at the studio with her, he liked watching her dance and helping her with her songs. That or she would be teaching the boys a new dance routine since she was now their permanent dance instructor. Not to mention the fact it was taking her mind off of Jo and her wedding stresses, she was even starting to feel a little better about everything that's been going on lately.

'_I didn't realize how much stress I was under; I guess it's been a while since I've been in the studio.' _Casey thought to herself as the current song was ending and the next one was about to begin. Before it could though her stereo was turned off and she almost tripped at the interruption. She turned around confused; she made it clear when she first started working at Rocque Records she didn't like to be interrupted while she was in the zone and anyone who knew her well knew she meant business.

She understood when she saw an angry looking Jo standing in the doorway, arms crossed and silently fuming. Casey mentally rolled her eyes. _'There goes any chance of feeling relaxed today. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.'_ Casey thought to herself, preparing for the fight that was about to go down.

For a few minutes the two girls just stared at each other, not speaking. Casey finally got tired of the silence; she squared her shoulders and held her head up." Hello Jo, can I help you with something?" Casey asked politely, she would not let Jo intimidate her in the slightest. Though on the inside, she couldn't decide if she wanted to go run and hide or is she wanted to claw Jo's eyes out.

"Yea you can help me with something, you can help me by staying away from Kendal!" Jo shouted, marching over to Casey, getting in her face.

Casey smirked and looked Jo in the eyes as she answered. "Why would I do that Jo? He is my fiancé after all."

"Ugh, how many times do I have to repeat myself before people actually start listening to me?!" Jo screeched, gaining the attention of Gustavo and Kelly. They walked and gave Casey a look, silently asking if she was ok and if they should call Freight Train or not. She looked at them and shook her head, she's got this. She would finally put an end to this once and for all. "Kendal is mine! He and I belong together, not the two of you!" Jo continued.

"Honestly Jo, you keep saying that you and Kendal belong together but I've never heard your reasoning behind it. Why do you want to be with him so badly, even when you see him and I are happy together?" Casey asked and crossed her arms.

"We were great together once; we can be great together again, if only you weren't in the way. Plus, we're perfect for each other, everyone thought so back then, so they have to still think that."

'_Wow, can you say superficial much?'_ Casey thought to herself. "You know what else I haven't hear heard from you? You say that you love him. You've said that the two of you belong together and that you're perfect for each other. But not once have I heard you say you love Kendal. Why is that?"

Jo was about to answer but was stumped. She's said she loves Kendal, many times, hasn't she? She shook her head and answered. "Do I really need to? I thought it would be obvious."

"It doesn't really matter if it was obvious or not, if you are really in love with him you would actually tell him wouldn't you? Unless of course you're not and all of this was just a lie." Jo flushed red from anger, tired of Casey's questions.

"Of course it wasn't a lie! And I have told him, like yesterday for instance." Jo smirked when she saw Casey twitch, thinking she got the upper hand. "And he loved me too when once, before I left more my movie, he has to still love me. We were each other's first loves; you don't get over your first love just like that."

"While I can agree with you that your first love always stays with you, people do move on Jo. That's what Kendal did for those years you were gone. People change and move on Jo, you and Kendal are no exception. Besides, if you _really_ loved him, like you say you do, you would want him to be happy wouldn't you, even if it wasn't with you?" Casey asked her and Jo lost her smug behavior, floored at what Casey had just asked her.

"But he could be happy with me!" Jo whined, slowly losing her argument.

"But he's not Jo, he's happy with me! Didn't you see how miserable and angry he was yesterday after you kissed him? After he thought I wouldn't forgive him and cancel the wedding? Because I did, and it looked like misery to me." Casey sighed and then took a deep breath, trying to reason with Jo seemed to be working, but who knew with Jo's crazy mood swings. "Look Jo, I'll admit, I was really scared yesterday. I thought I would lose Kendal and that would have broken my heart. But if he told me he wanted to be with you, I would have let him go, because that's what you do for the people you love. You put their happiness before your own. You tell me you love him, but are you willing to give Kendal up to make him happy?"

Jo actually had to think about it for a second. She knew the whole time that she was acting a little crazy and overdramatic about this whole thing, but she just wanted what she had with Kendal two years ago. He always made her really happy; she wanted that happiness once again. "I don't know…" Jo answered unsurely.

"I told him the first day you came back that if he wanted to get back together with you he should. I gave him the option Jo because I know how much you meant to him and how heartbroken he was when you left. But he told me no, because he's moved on Jo. I'm sorry but he has, and maybe you should try moving on too instead of staying stuck in the past." Casey said as she gave Jo one last look and then left the studio, heading to the boy's apartment, leaving Jo there to think.

* * *

Kendal's bad feeling didn't go away no matter what he did. Not when he and the boys decided to go swimming or when they played video games, or even when Camille and Lucy came over. It was only noon and he was losing his mind, the only solace he got was knowing that Casey would be back in an hour or so.

Though, he was surprised when she walked in a few minutes later. According to the faces of the other occupants in the apartment, they were too. "Casey what are you doing back, it's only twelve?" Kendal asked her. She looked at him as she made a beeline for the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and signaling to give her a minute.

The bad feeling he had got worse when she did this, fearing something happened when she was out to make her even more uneasy.

Casey breathed in and looked at him. "Jo came to visit me in the studio." Kendal's, and everyone else's, mouth dropped when she said this. "Yea, she wanted to talk to me about you."

"I'm sorry, I knew I should have gone with you, you just said you wanted to be alone so I didn't want to upset you further." Kendal rambled as he came to her side. She looked at him funny.

"Why are you sorry? I'm not blaming you." Now Kendal looked confused.

"You're not?"

"No, should I? It's not like you told Jo to go to the studio. And besides, our talk wasn't that bad actually." Casey admitted as she and Kendal walked back over to the couch with their other friends.

"Wasn't bad, you're kidding right?" Lucy asked the first one out of their group of friends to join in on the conversation. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, look I'd rather not talk about it. I came here to hang out with you guys, not to focus on all the drama." Casey said, getting frustrated. With everyone sensing her growing temper, they quickly switched to the next subject.

Kendal knew this conversation was not over yet, he wanted answer too. "We're going to talk later on though, right?" He whispered into her ear. She turned to look at him and nodded. He could see the emotions swirling in her eyes, wondering what was going on in her head. But for now, he pushed those thoughts aside to focus back on his friends, he would find out what had happened between his fiancé and ex-girlfriend later.

* * *

Casey and Kendal were walking back up to her apartment silently. They had a fun time with their friends, the kind of fun they haven't had in long time thanks to the stress of certain things going on. Now, though, was the time to talk about what happened between Casey and Jo, Kendal was dying to know. His biggest fear right now was Jo convinced Casey to call off the wedding and break up with him. The suspense felt like it would literally kill him.

"Ok, ask away. I know you want to know what happened exactly." Casey said, once they were inside and the door was shut.

"All I want to know is what happened at the studio. You seem fairly calm for someone who talked with the source of all her stress." Kendal commented.

Casey was about to tell him everything that happened when there was a knock on the door. The couple looked at each other, confused as to who that could be, but Casey answered the door. On the other side was the girl she talked to earlier, only this time Jo seemed more docile than angry.

"Um… Hi Casey." Jo said awkwardly. Casey was surprised to see Jo there, thinking they had said everything they needed to at the studio. "Can we talk… you know, again?" At this Kendal came over and while he was also surprised to see Jo, he was angrier than anything.

"I think you've talked to the both of us enough as it is, you can just leave." Kendal said as he was about to slam the door. Casey blocked the door and pushed Kendal away, inviting Jo inside. This surprised both Kendal and Jo. "Casey, what are you doing?"

"I want to hear her out, especially after what I said to her this afternoon." Casey said as she glanced back at Kendal then to Jo, who looked very meek now instead of her normal confident self.

"Yea, that's what I wanted to talk to you about actually." Jo said and Casey nodded, ushering her to continue. "You were right; I've been living in the past. When I came back I thought it would be just the way it was when I left, because while I was away that's what I was hoping for. But I have to face reality. And the reality is that nothing is the same way it used to be, everything has changed. I should have realized that sooner, instead of trying to change the way things back to the way it used to be."

Casey wasn't all that surprised to hear what Jo was saying. After her reactions in the studio earlier today, Casey knew something changed in Jo's mind. Kendal on the other hand, was very suspicious. "How do we know you're not lying to us again? This isn't the first time you've tried to trick us all." Kendal asked, Casey put a hand on his arm to calm him down some.

"I'm not, I swear. Casey finally helped me realize a few things, shockingly enough. And Kendal, I'm also sorry about yesterday, I was way out of line by kissing you. Casey also helped me realize that, yes I was in love with you once, but I'm not anymore. Because I wouldn't have done all those bad things if I was, I would have let you go so you can be with Casey. I can tell you really love her, and she loves you." Jo said sincerely and Casey smiled at her. "I'm _really _sorry, I would totally not blame you if you guys never wanted to speak or see me again."

"It's ok Jo, I forgive you. It's going to take some time for me to trust you but I believe we can be good friends." Casey said as she walked over to Jo and gave her hand a light squeeze. Jo smiled at her and nodded.

"Ok I am so confused! What the hell happened at the studio? You two are friends now, Casey yesterday she was about to break us up with no remorse." Kendal said, thoroughly shocked.

"And yesterday, she was. But today, she's apologizing and I admire her for her bravery." Casey said as he looked towards Kendal. "Honestly, I totally would have run and hide." She said as an afterthought, turning to Jo. Jo giggled and turned to Kendal, walking up to him.

"Kendal I really am sorry, and you don't have to forgive me. But I will tell you that you are marrying an amazing girl, I never would be able to forgive myself if I was in Casey's shoes. You two are perfect for each other." Jo said as she smiled at the both of them. "Well with what I had to say said, I'm going to go. I have a plane to catch." Jo said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked surprised.

"I'm going to go visit my parents for a while, after everything I think I should really get back to my roots before I get back into acting. I'll see you guys soon." Jo said waving then walking out the door. Once the door was shut, Casey turned to look at Kendal, who was standing as still as a statue, trying to figure what just happened. Casey giggled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek.

"What exactly did you say to her in the studio?" Kendal said looking at his fiancé in amazement.

"Long story short, I told her that if she really loved you then she would you let you go, just like I would have done because to me that's what love is. I've always followed the saying, 'If you love something set it free, if it comes back, it was yours, and if it doesn't, it never was.' I guess that got to her because after I said that she lost all of her anger." Casey told him.

"So, all this insanity is over?" Kendal asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Guess so, I hope so." Casey said as she shrugged and walked into her room, Kendal followed.

"You really are amazing, you know that?" Kendal said as he leaned against the door frame. She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"After all the drama and stress Jo has caused, you found it your heart to not only reason with her and try to help her but also to forgive her. How the hell did you do that?" Casey thought for a few seconds, not entirely sure herself.

"I don't know, I guess it's because when she came to talk to me today she seemed so… sad. Even after everything she did, I felt bad for her. Once we got everything out into the open, I understood how she felt and where she was coming from. Then I guess just decided to forgive her, especially after she apologized."

"And you believe her?" Kendal said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I do, that apology was way more genuine than her first one. She actually meant what she said a few minutes ago." Casey said looking up at his face. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. Once the parted she walked away from him and sat on the bed.

"So I guess we don't have to worry about anyone interfering with our marriage anymore, do we?" Kendal said sitting down next to her.

"I _really_ hope not, I wouldn't be able to handle it this time!" Casey shouted, slapping her hand to her head. Just then Kendal smiled brighter and poked her arm. She looked at him curiously.

"We're getting in married in less than two months, do you realize that?" Kendal asked, she smiled just like Kendal and giggled. The next thing she knew, he tackled her to the bed in a bear hug, both of them laughing hard, both relieved that the most stressful thing about their wedding was gone.

Now all they had to do was walk down the aisle.

**So this story is pretty much wrapping up, the next chapter is the wedding and then I might do an epilogue, depending on my readers want. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, keep an eye out for the next one. **


End file.
